


Hogwartvengers: Year Seven

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwartvengers 'Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the eldest of the group start their last year at Hogwarts, the big wide world looms ahead. The Avengers only have one year to make their mark; they had better make it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thinking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer is drawing to a close, and Phil is already thinking about after graduation. Clint just wants to pretend it's not happening, but he can't argue with his boyfriend's plans.

The sun was low in the sky but the night was still warm, and Phil used the hem of his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, flushing as Clint wolf-whistled at the sight of his abs. "Oh, hush, you," he muttered, and the younger teen grinned, stepping in for a quick kiss.

"Can't help it, you're too sexy," he insisted, playfully squeezing Phil's ass. Phil had been at the circus with Clint for two weeks already, and would be staying until the very last few days of summer; his parents wanted him home to take him to the station for his last trip to Hogwarts. It was the first time he'd come to visit Clint in the summer — usually Clint came to Phil's, or they both stayed at Tony's — and it had definitely been a learning experience. Clint was so different in the circus, so much more comfortable in his own skin than he was at school. Usually Phil only saw him like that when they were alone together.

Seeing Clint perform was an eye-opener, too. He hadn't realised just how incredible Clint was with a bow until he'd seen his boyfriend stood blindfolded on a galloping horse, shooting flaming arrows at a girl holding a target on a trapeze. It was actually incredibly hot; especially as Clint's costume was a sleeveless lycra and leather ensemble and fit him incredibly well. The eyeliner helped, too. "Come on, hot stuff, you said you'd help me with the horses," Clint reminded, bumping Phil on the shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts. Phil smiled, obediently following Clint towards the stables.

"I know, sorry. I was just thinking about how amazing you were in the show tonight. And hoping they'll let you keep the costume even after you graduate," he added with a smirk, watching the archer blush.

"It was just a regular show, not like the Christmas one or anything," he mumbled bashfully. Phil kissed his cheek, giving him a look.

"You're insanely talented, Clint. You know you are." Clint merely shrugged, moving away to grab a bale of hay off the pile. Phil sighed to himself, reaching over the nearest stable door for the empty haynet. One day he'd get Clint to believe in his own abilities.

The pair of them worked silently to refill hay and water, checking the horses and pegasi over for the night. It was one of the jobs Phil was confident doing; his cousins had owned horses when he was younger. Everyone at the circus seemed to do something to help out around the place, even the younger kids, and Phil didn't want to be any different. He wanted them all to like him; they were the closest thing Clint had to family.

He bit his lip as his thoughts went to the same place they had been for most of the summer, and he glanced over at his boyfriend hesitantly, opening his mouth before closing it again. Surely it was too soon; he'd ask when they were back at Hogwarts. "Spit it out, Phil. You've had that look on your face for days now; what is it?" Clint asked, sounding slightly amused as he raised an eyebrow, one hand on his hip. Phil went sheepish; or, maybe he'd ask now.

"I, uh, was looking at apartments in London, earlier in the summer," he confessed. "Ready for graduation." Clint froze, and Phil felt his heart leap into his throat at the wide-eyed look on his face. "I was thinking. Tony offered to let me stay with him and Bruce in one of their guest rooms for the first year, and then, maybe, when you graduate, we could… get a place together?" He was pretty sure he stopped breathing while he waited for an answer, Clint just staring at him in shock. "I'd understand if you want to stay at the circus for a little while after graduation," he added hastily. "I mean, it's your home and everything, and you love it here, but I—Mmph!" His eyes widened as he was tackled exuberantly back against the pile of hay bales, Clint's lips on his and the blonde's hands on his shoulders as he fell on top of him. Phil groaned, deepening the kiss and shifting Clint to be more comfortable, their legs twining .

"I'd love to move in with you," Clint breathed against his lips, eyes bright. "Hell, I'd live with you starting tomorrow if it were an option. The circus have been anticipating me leaving for a while now; they knew I wouldn't be one of the permanent ones. I just have to come back and visit sometimes." He paused, biting his lip. "You really want to move in with me?"

"Clint, I'm completely in love with you," Phil pointed out wryly. "That tends to involve the eventual spending the rest of our lives together. That would be a little hard if we were living in separate places." Clint rolled his eyes, and Phil smiled. "I'd get a place this year and ask you to move in for next summer, but I don't think I could cope with having you living with me for eight weeks and then all the way at Hogwarts for a whole year," he admitted. Clint's smile faltered a fraction at the prospect of being away from Phil, and he kissed the older teen once more.

"I'd love to get a place with you," he confirmed, voice brimming with excitement. "Damn, Phil, can you imagine having a place that's just ours? No having to kick out roommates or stop halfway through sex because Tony called emergency movie night. A whole apartment that we own together." Phil couldn't help but grin at the prospect.

"We're sort-of getting practice at that this year," he reminded. "Head Boy room." Neither of them had been surprised when Phil had received the badge along with his usual school letter. Clint had, however, been stunned by the Quidditch Captain badge in his own. Both of them were mostly looking forward to it just because, as Head Boy, Phil got his own private room in Hufflepuff Tower. No doubt their roommates would be just as relieved as Phil and Clint themselves were.

"I can't wait to christen it," Clint agreed, smirking. "And speaking of christening; let's finish up the horses so we can head to bed, hmm?" Phil hummed, hand resting briefly on the small of Clint's back to pull him closer before allowing him to get up. Holding out a hand, Clint pulled Phil to his feet, and they quickly locked up the stables for the night, both still grinning like idiots. Phil felt like he was walking on air; Clint wanted to move in with him! Sure, he knew the teen loved him, but… he'd half expected Clint to want to try out the bachelor life for a year or two before committing to moving in with Phil. Last he'd heard, his boyfriend had been contemplating splitting a place with Natasha after graduation. He supposed that if Tasha and Maria lasted the whole two years, they'd probably be looking at moving in with each other by then.

When everything was ready, the pair of them made their way over to the tent Clint shared with a couple of other teenagers, briefly waving at the two boys playing cards in the living room before ducking into Clint's room, locking the door behind them. Phil loved wizarding tents. As he turned away from the door, Clint's arm wound around his neck, and Phil easily accepted the kiss bestowed on him, hand moving to grip at the back of Clint's neck, bringing him closer. His other arm snuck around the teen's trim hips, and he smirked into the kiss when Clint's hand moved to his belt buckle, trying to rid Phil of his jeans. "Someone's impatient," he teased, tugging Clint's t-shirt over his head.

"Just making the most of having you here," Clint retorted lightly, grinning as he was walked backwards towards the bed, Phil stepping out of his jeans and boxers on the way. "I still can't quite believe you're actually here at my crappy little circus."

"Your circus isn't crappy," Phil insisted. "Everyone here has been wonderful. I expected them to hate me for seducing away their star showman." Clint chuckled, pulling away to let Phil take off his t-shirt, using the opportunity to kick off his own jeans. He wasn't wearing underwear beneath, and Phil groaned low in his throat at the sight of his naked boyfriend. It was crazy how much Clint had grown up from being the scrawny, shy thirteen year-old Phil had first fallen in love with. He was a man now, they both were, and Clint definitely suited manhood well. He was beautiful.

"Phil, baby, I haven't shut up about you since the first summer I came home from Hogwarts. Even back as a bratty little twelve year-old I thought you were the most awesome person in the universe," Clint pointed out, grinning. "Everyone here has no choice but to love you."

Phil smiled, sucking a dark bruise into Clint's neck, too high for the collar of his costume to cover; they'd have to use a glamour, and he couldn't help but feel smug about it. "I'm so glad you're not a bratty little twelve year-old anymore," he murmured, making Clint snort.

"Me too, or this would be really creepy." Phil rolled his eyes, smacking Clint lightly on the side. "Kidding, kidding. Ugh, I'm gonna miss summer. NEWTs are gonna suck."

"Tell me about it," Phil agreed, too used to carrying on conversations during sex to be put off by it as his hand closed around Clint's cock. Clint was chatty when he was horny. "I see a lot of stress-relief sex in our future. Thank Merlin for my private room."

"So proud of you for that," Clint muttered, lips dragging up Phil's throat as he bucked up into him, gripping his shoulders tightly. "My sexy Head Boy. You gonna give me detention for being a bad boy?" he asked breathily, giving Phil a heated look. Phil tried not to think too hard about 'punishing' Clint in one of the empty classrooms at night, feeling arousal shoot down his spine.

"You've got enough detentions on your record without me adding to them," he teased instead, making Clint chuckle. Their movements grew more frantic, and the only sounds in the room were gasps and soft curses as they both drew closer and closer to the edge, Phil eventually coming with a strangled moan, Clint following soon after. Phil's arms turned to jelly, and he collapsed on his boyfriend with a satisfied sigh, head pillowing on Clint's muscular arm.

"God, you're amazing," Clint murmured, turning his head for a lazy kiss. Phil flicked his wand from his holster, cleaning them both up with a wordless charm — because he was of age and could do that now. "Hogwarts is gonna suck without you."

"I'll visit at Hogsmeade weekends," Phil promised, running his fingers through Clint's hair. "And you'll have Tasha and the others with you. It's only a year."

"I know, I know. But it's still gonna suck," Clint insisted, shuffling over until they were cuddled closer, tracing patterns on Phil's back and smiling when he hit a ticklish spot. "We'll have been together three years this year, can you believe that? It's gone so fast."

"Time flies," Phil agreed, letting his lips brush against Clint's slightly stubbled jaw. The archer was lazy about remembering to shave. "It'll be five before you know it. Then ten, then fifty, then a hundred and we'll both be old men yelling at brat kids to get off our lawn." Clint snickered, eyes bright.

"I bet you'll still be hot when you're a hundred and seventeen," he declared. "I mean, hell, Fury's old as balls and he's still looking pretty good for his age. You're bound to be hotter than him."

"Fury's only seventy, Clint," Phil pointed out with a laugh. "But thanks for the vote of confidence. I guess I should hope I'm still hot by then, or you might trade me in for a younger model." He smiled to show Clint he wasn't serious, but the blonde kissed him firmly anyway.

"Not gonna happen," he promised lightly. "We should go get ready for bed and whatever. Two shows tomorrow, and I'm starring both of them. I think they wanna get as much work out of me as they can before I leave." Phil nodded, reluctantly heaving himself out of bed and hunting for his boxers, waiting until Clint was appropriately covered before unlocking the door. They were both sniggered at on their way to the bathroom, but after two weeks of it Phil was unperturbed. Besides, his Hogwarts roommates had come up with worse.

All done for the night, Phil and Clint crawled back into bed together, Phil getting every light but for the low lamp on the bedside table. He would never say it out loud, for fear of sounding pathetically sappy, but he secretly loved how Clint looked in the dim half-light. The shadows made his cheekbones look sharp enough to cut glass. "Hey, my parents want to stay for a show when they come pick me up. See what a magical circus is like and everything. Is that cool?"

"Really? Awesome, yeah, I'll make sure to reserve some seats," Clint assured, smiling. "Guess I get to show off a little, huh?"

"Shooting oranges in my back yard just won't cut it anymore, it seems," Phil joked, reminding Clint of what had happened last time he'd been to visit Phil's family. Phil was still trying to convince them that Clint didn't use any magic at all when he shot.

"I look forward to it. Even if it does mean you leave afterwards." Phil frowned, kissing the younger Hufflepuff.

"It's only a couple days. I'll see you on the train on Wednesday," he said optimistically. Clint huffed, holding Phil tighter and kissing him again.

"I just want the next two years to be over with," he whispered. "Hell, three years. Then all of us can be out of school and not have to worry about being separated, it'll be awesome." Phil could hardly believe that by the time Darcy and Loki graduated, he'd be twenty. It was kind-of terrifying.

"They'll be over before you know it," he promised, leaning over Clint to switch off the lamp. "Now come on, let's get some sleep. Long day of work tomorrow." Clint hummed, moving until he was in a more comfortable position for sleeping, he and Phil still intertwined.

"Love you, baby," the archer murmured, making Phil smile and kiss his forehead.

"Love you, too. Go to sleep." He shut his eyes, concentrating on the rhythm of Clint's breathing to help him fall asleep, hoping that if he listened long enough he'd be able to imagine it on the nights Clint wasn't there.


	2. First of the Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group are reunited once more as they board the train to Hogwarts, some of them for the last time

Tony grinned widely as he and Bruce apparated into Platform 9 ¾, the platform already bustling with people. He smiled to himself at seeing some smaller kids hugging their parents tightly, clearly the new batch of first years reluctant to leave home. He'd never been one of them; he had always been looking forward to getting away from his parents more than anything, and dreaded summer with a passion. Oh, how things changed.

"Come on, Tony. Let's go find Steve; I miss him," Bruce urged, hand slipping into the billionaire's.

"Me too; it's so weird, being together without him. I know he said it was fine, and we used to do it before, but… it just feels wrong, now," Tony mused, a slight frown on his lips, and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Like something's missing, right?" Tony nodded, smiling slightly at his Ravenclaw boyfriend. Bruce had stayed at Tony's almost the entire summer, and while they'd had Steve for part of it, neither of them felt completely okay fooling around without their third party. Steve had assured them countless times that he didn't mind, but Tony really only felt okay when they did it with Steve on video chat, watching. It felt strange to wake up in bed with Bruce on his chest, and no long arm over both of them and blonde hair tickling his neck. As fun as summer had been, they were definitely looking forward to all being back together, and Tony knew all three of them were trying to ignore the fact that in a year, they'd be without Steve for an entire school year. He didn't know how they would cope.

"There he is! Hey, Steve!" Tony waved as he called, trying to grab the blonde's attention from where he was stood with Bucky, Peggy and their parents. The tall Gryffindor turned, a smile lighting up his face as he spotted Bruce and Tony, and Tony couldn't help but grin back, pulling the younger boy into a firm kiss when he got close enough. "Hey, handsome. We've missed you like crazy." Steve smiled wider, reaching out to wrap an arm around Bruce's waist and tug him in close, kissing him. Tony's eyes flicked reflexively over to Steve's mom, who was eyeing them with a faint smile on her face. Neither he nor Bruce were quite sure how to act around the woman now that she knew they were both sleeping with her son, but having spent a week at Steve's earlier in the summer they knew she was okay with the whole triad relationship thing. So was Bucky's mom, which was great, as she was practically Steve's second mother. By the look on the faces of Peggy's parents, however, they hadn't known. Oops.

"Hey, you two. We were wondering when you'd show up," Steve greeted happily. "You all set?"

"Yeah, we were just gonna go look for the others and grab a compartment," Bruce replied. Tony broke away from the embrace briefly to kiss Peggy's cheek in greeting, giving Bucky a grin and a fist-bump.

"I suppose we'd better let you three go, then," Steve's mom declared with a sigh, and Tony gave her a charming smile.

"We can wait, Mrs Rogers, if you want a little more time with him," he offered, but she shook her head.

"Oh, no, don't be silly, dear. You go find the rest of your friends. Have a good year, and stay out of trouble, all of you."

"Please, please stay out of trouble," Bucky's mom piped up, drawing scattered laughs from the group. Mrs Rogers pulled her son into a tight hug, standing on tiptoes to kiss his forehead, and Tony saw tears in Mrs Carter's eyes as she hugged her daughter goodbye before sending her to Hogwarts for the very last time. Caught off guard when arms wrapped around him, his eyes widened, and he flailed a little before hugging Mrs Rogers back, embarrassed to find himself choking up a little. He hadn't been hugged goodbye before school since his very first year. He could tell Bruce was just as surprised when he was hugged, and Tony could practically see Steve's tail wagging as he watched.

"Have a good final year, boys. Look after yourselves; I know I don't need to ask you to look after Stevie for me," she told Tony and Bruce with a grin, which Tony returned as his blonde boyfriend flushed.

"Thanks, Mrs Rogers," Bruce said softly, smiling. "We will."

"Oh, hush; I've told both of you, it's Sarah," she insisted, rolling her eyes. Pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads, she straightened up and turned to Bucky, who was shouldering his bag. "James Buchanan Barnes, if you think you're getting away without a hug goodbye from me, you are _sorely_ mistaken." Bucky winked at her, holding out his arms expectantly.

"I wouldn't even dream of it, Sarah. I'll see you at Christmas, and I swear I'll try not to get detention so much this year," he added sheepishly, making her laugh as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll believe that when I see it. Now go on, all of you, or you won't find a compartment big enough. Goodbye, Peggy, dear; have a good year!"

"Thank you, Mrs Rogers," Peggy returned with a smile, looping her arm through Bucky's as the five of them set off to find the rest of their group. Tony situated himself on Steve's left side, with Bruce on the blonde's right, and bumped shoulders with his boyfriend, grinning to himself.

Thor and his crowd weren't that hard to spot once they arrived, Darcy in tow chatting a mile a minute to Loki, who looked patiently exasperated as he listened. Thor and Steve waved to each other in the way that only two people who were head and shoulders over the rest of the crowd could, and they met up in the middle after a long round of goodbyes, Odin hardly saying a word to his sons, and Frigga hugging them both warmly. When hugs and kisses had all been exchanged, the two groups joined up, clapping each other on the shoulders and hugging briefly. Tony was practically flattened by Darcy's greeting, the Hufflepuff girl tackling him in a hug and then proceeding to use him as a booster to press a kiss to Steve's cheek. "What up, dudes! Any sign of our missing members?" she asked cheerfully, glancing around.

"Not yet. I know Rhodey will be cutting it fine today as his dad had some phone conference thing just before," Tony supplied. "No sign of Phil and the wondertwins, or Pep and Jane. Ooh, hang on, I take that back! I see red." He craned his neck, frowning. "Steve, is that them?" The blonde peered in the direction Tony was looking, then nodded.

"Yup. Tasha, Clint, Phil and Maria. Looks like we're just short Pepper and Jane."

"No you're not." Tony jumped at the unexpected voice from behind him, grinning widely as Pepper smirked at him, Jane at her side.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he greeted, pulling her into a tight hug. "How've you been? Jane, c'mere." He hugged the other Ravenclaw, kissing the top of her head, smiling as Darcy ran off to grab the other four and drag them over.

"I've been good in the three days since you last saw me, Tony," Pepper replied dryly, amused. "Rhodey text, he's about five minutes out." Tony glanced at his watch, wincing; his friend would indeed be cutting it fine.

"Guess we'd better claim some seats, then." Shrinking the luggage of those who hadn't already, Tony led the way onto the train and down towards the end, keeping an eye out. Most of the bigger compartments were full already, and there was no way in hell they'd all fit in a small one. At last, he found one near the very back of the train, darting inside before anyone else could claim it. Steve slipped in behind him and sat down right by the window, patting his thighs expectantly. Tony grinned, seating himself comfortably in his boyfriend's lap, and Bruce didn't hesitate to sit down by Steve's side.

"We won't all fit on the benches otherwise," Steve reasoned innocently when Bucky gave him a look, and the other Gryffindor snorted.

"They've corrupted you, soldier. You're doomed," he declared firmly. Tony smirked proudly, giving Bruce a fist-bump that made Bucky roll his eyes. One by one they squeezed into the compartment, Steve and Tony not the only ones choosing to double up. Loki perched on Thor's knee, the blonde's arm draped loosely around his waist, and Sif ended up sat on Volstagg. Darcy was the last one in, and she frowned at the tight space available to her, deciding better of it. Not even asking for permission, she deposited herself neatly on Bucky's lap, smiling at Jane, who was sat beside him. "Don't I get a say in this?" Bucky grumbled, though he shifted to make them both more comfortable.

"Nope. Suck it up, Buckeroo." Tony hid a smile at the nickname, feeling Steve snicker quietly into his shoulder. Bucky reddened, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Rhodey turned up a minute or two after they sat down, and was left with no place to sit but the floor.

"That's what you get for being late, honeybear," Tony pointed out playfully. "But I'm sure you could sit on someone's lap if you wanted."

"I'll pass, thanks," the Hufflepuff retorted flatly, rolling his eyes.

As the train started to move, they were all rocked sideways in their precarious positions, Steve's arm tightening a fraction to keep Tony steady. He moved his other arm across the back of the seat, though it quickly slipped down to curl around Bruce's shoulders, pulling him in.

"Well, this is it," Peggy declared, looking out the window as they began to pull out of London. "The last time we'll be riding the train at the start of a new year. For some of us, at least." Tony swallowed at the reminder, chest feeling a little tight as the nostalgia hit. He slipped a hand into Bruce's and squeezed, and Steve pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"You'll get to ride it on the way home, though. And if you go home for Christmas you'll come back on the train," Steve pointed out optimistically. Jane sighed, shrugging one shoulder, the other one trapped against Fandral.

"It's not the same," she insisted quietly. "You'll probably understand next year." Tony had to agree with her; it wasn't the same. It was the beginning of the end, as far as he was concerned. Yes, the end made way for a whole new beginning in itself, but… he really didn't want to leave Hogwarts.

A tense silence fell over the group, the older members thinking of how many things they were about to experience for the last time while the younger members were unsure what to say, and Tony cleared his throat to break it, plastering a grin on his face. "Alright, alright, enough of this sentimental crap. Whip 'em out, people. I wanna see all the shiny new badges around here." Clint snorted, moving away from Phil's embrace to rummage through his jacket pocket, pulling out the yellow and black Quidditch Captain badge. As he did so, Phil and Maria both showed off their Head Boy and Girl badges, and to everyone's surprise, Natasha offered up the Slytherin Quidditch Captain badge.

"You passed on it?" Bruce asked Maria, who nodded.

"I'm going to be busy this year, with exams. Not everyone can be Tony Stark," she joked, making Tony grin. "Besides, Natasha knows the team just as well as I do."

"I believe we are one short," Thor cut in, giving Loki a pointed look. The Slytherin sighed, cheeks reddening faintly, and obligingly reached into his pocket, pulling out what was unmistakably a Prefect badge.

"Damn, Loki! Congrats," Tony crowed, giving the younger teen a grin. "Slowly taking over the school system, one position of student authority at a time. How about you, Lewis?" Darcy snorted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Me, a prefect? Are you high?" Tony snickered, and Clint leaned over to give the girl a high-five.

"All right, Darce! Good to see there's still some troublemakers in here. Congratulations though, Loki. That's awesome," he added, offering the black-haired boy a smile. Loki smiled back tentatively, though it quickly curled into a playful smirk.

"Just because we are prefects does not mean we cannot cause trouble. It just means we're less likely to be accused of it," he pointed out. Clint grinned lopsidedly, conceding the point with a nod towards the Slytherin.

"So no one is surprised at Head Boy and Girl over here, right? I mean, we're happy for you both and all, but let's face it, that one's been coming since first year," Tony snarked at the pair, and he knew that if Phil's closest arm wasn't around Clint's shoulders, it would be smacking him over the back of the head.

"Nope, not surprised. Proud, but totally not surprised," Clint confirmed, kissing his boyfriend's jaw. "But don't be jealous of our awesome private room, Stark. You should've thought of that when you got more detentions than the rest of us combined."

"I believe you mean _my_ private room," Phil corrected lightly, but Clint just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, baby. What's yours is mine and all that."

"We're not married, Clint." Phil's tone was deadpan despite the amused glint in his eyes, and Clint winked.

" _Yet_. We're not married _yet_ ," he pointed out, smug. Tony glanced sideways at Bruce, both of them thinking the same thing; had something gone down over the summer? A quick look to Natasha proved that Phil hadn't actually proposed, and Tony's grin widened.

"Besides, bird-brain, why would I be jealous of your private room? Bruce and I have had the dorm to ourselves our whole Hogwarts career. We've never had to throw anyone out when Steve is over." He leaned back against his taller boyfriend's chest, fingers still laced comfortably with Bruce's on the werewolf's knee. "Besides, I'll have all next year to acquaint myself with the Gryffindor Head Boy's room, because there is no way in hell Steve won't get the badge. I was thinking of putting an illegal fireplace in there, just connecting it to my bedroom. What do you think, gorgeous?"

"I think we'll see how often Fury lets you two visit before you start thinking about breaking laws. Besides, we don't even know if I'll get the badge," Steve reasoned diplomatically, allowing Tony to shift sideways so he could lean his back against the wall, legs stretching out over both Steve and Bruce's laps.

"Oh, please, everyone knows you'll be Head Boy next year," Darcy said with a roll of her eyes. "You're like, the model student except for the whole having sex in the dorms all the time thing. The only one up for consideration is whether Head Girl will go to Sif or Tasha." Tony nodded in agreement; it was highly unlikely Head Girl would go to anyone else. Most of the girls in Steve's year were a few runes short of a ward.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to wait and see," Steve mumbled, turning red. Tony smiled at him, making himself more comfortable as Bruce reached over his legs to pull a book from his bag. That seemed to be the signal that the conversation was over, and several new ones sprouted in its place, the group splintering off as they were wont to do. More books were pulled out and even a laptop or two, Darcy setting her Starkplayer up in its speakers on the table. Tony turned to Steve, leaning in for a brief kiss.

"Want me to move so you can get your sketchbook?" he asked quietly, but Steve shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good for now, thanks. Think I just wanna sit for a while." Tony smiled, resting his head against the larger teen's shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I might join you. God, I can't wait to get you two alone tonight. We missed you so much, y'know." He kept his voice soft, though loud enough that he knew Bruce's crazy werewolf hearing would pick up on it, and was rewarded as his curly-haired boyfriend smirked behind his book.

"I know, I missed you both too. I hate sleeping alone now," Steve admitted in a whisper, head bent in close to Tony's. "It was worse knowing you two were together without me."

"You know we spent every moment wishing you were with us, right? Hell, half the time we couldn't even finish because it just felt so weird without you there," Tony confessed, watching Steve's cheeks go pink even as the tiniest smile of satisfaction flickered across his lips. Tony stifled a smile; as much as Steve liked to pretend he wasn't insecure about it, he knew that was a lie. He and Bruce would just have to keep reinforcing that they didn't want to do anything that didn't involve him, even if they would be apart a whole year.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," Steve promised, hand carding through Bruce's messy hair. "We'll have some fun, no one will care if we're late to classes on the first day."

"You know I can hear you both, right?" Natasha cut in from opposite them, absently braiding Maria's hair while the girl talked with Phil. Steve blushed right to the tips of his ears, while Tony merely winked at the redhead unashamedly.

"Nothing you didn't know already. Now you can just picture vivdly what us three are up to all night while you're trying to reunite with your girlfriend," he retorted, smirk widening. Natasha shuddered at the mental image, and Maria glared at Tony.

"I hate you, Stark, and will be putting you in so many detentions this year your boyfriend will be doing them on your behalf when you graduate." Tony laughed, offering a mocking salute and sliding his fingers into Steve's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. He couldn't wait until the feast was over.

.-.-.

Lifting his head from Steve's shoulder as he tried not to doze off, Tony turned to look out the window. His eyebrows shot up as he saw how deep in the Highlands they already were, and how dark it was getting.

"Damn, time flies when you're sitting on a hot piece of ass. We'd all better get changed," he declared, checking his watch. By his count, they only had an hour or two before they arrived at the school. "Ladies first?"

"Sure thing, Tony," Pepper replied, shifting over to let Hogun get to his feet. With a small amount of awkwardness as they all tried not to elbow each other or step on anyone's toes, the boys left the compartment so the girls could change, the compartment windows blacking out as soon as the door was shut. Glancing up the corridor, Tony noticed several other people loitering outside compartments as they waited for friends to change, then turned back to his group, rolling his eyes when he saw Bruce had brought his book with him.

"What you reading?" he asked quietly, wrapping his arms around the Ravenclaw from behind and kissing his neck as he peered over at the book. Bruce merely hummed, tilting his head so Tony could read the pages a little better, and the billionaire recognised several complex transfiguration theories. "Ooh, looks fun, I'll have to borrow it when you're finished."

"Sure thing," Bruce agreed easily, smiling. Tony rested his cheek against Bruce's back, smiling at Steve, who was watching them with a fond look in his eyes.

"Oh, for God's sake, the girls better hurry up," Bucky muttered as Clint and Phil, who had been talking quietly with their heads together, started kissing languidly, Clint's back hitting the blacked out windows of the compartment. Tony smirked, sliding a hand up inside Bruce's shirt just to piss Bucky off.

"You know the blackout only goes one way, right? The girls can see you," Rhodey pointed out nonchalantly.

"Let them," Clint muttered, hand resting on Phil's shoulder, their lips still barely touching. Before they could get too indecent, however, the blackout spell cancelled, and Peggy opened the door, dressed in her uniform, robe hanging over her arm. She cleared her throat pointedly, giving them all a stern look.

"You boys are insatiable," she muttered, making Tony laugh.

"Yes, ma'am. Now come on, it's our turn." The two groups switched places, Phil getting the blackout spell while Tony and Bruce started resizing luggage for everyone to get their uniforms out. Digging out his school shirt, Tony shed his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head, sliding his arms into the sleeves. He wolf-whistled as Bruce took his t-shirt off, grinning when the werewolf flushed and ducked his head. It made Tony happy to see Bruce so comfortable in front of their friends, despite still having plenty of scars from his pre-cure days. Back when they'd first met, Bruce had refused to be in anything less than two layers around other people.

"Let me help with that," he murmured, reaching out to get Steve's buttons as the Gryffindor shrugged on his shirt.

"Oh no you don't," Rhodey cut in sharply, swatting at Tony's hands. "Keep it in your pants, Stark; you're not the only ones in the room. Everyone else seems to be managing fine." A look around proved that, while Clint was sending Phil's bare legs a heated look, and Thor was somewhat mesmerised by the action of Loki tugging his t-shirt over his head, Tony was the only one to actually start touching.

"Ugh, fine, fun-sucker. One day you'll get a girlfriend and I will take great, great pleasure in cockblocking you at every opportunity," he declared, shucking his jeans to exchange them for his school trousers, trying not to stare at Bruce's ass too obviously as the other teen did the same.

"Or I'll just get a girlfriend and not tell you about it," Rhodey retorted, smirking.

When they were all dressed and had re-shrunk the luggage, they let the girls back in and resumed their seating positions for the last hour. Tony swapped with Bruce, letting his curly-haired boyfriend enjoy sitting on Steve for a while, trying to keep his dirty thoughts to himself. They just had to get through the welcoming feast, and then they were good to go. He could wait.

Before he knew it, the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station and they were all gathering their things, filing out onto the platform where the carriages awaited them. Taking one with Steve, Bruce and Pepper, Tony ignored how much his stomach squirmed; he and Bruce were planning on going to Steve's for Christmas, so it wasn't the last carriage ride he'd have, but… it sure felt like it.

Stepping out into the night, he and Bruce paused to stare up at the castle, hands clasped firmly. Tony could hardly imagine that in exactly a year, Steve and the others would be coming to Hogwarts without him, without Bruce. He'd be running Stark Industries full time, a real adult, done with education. It was a terrifying thought.

An arm slid around his waist, and Steve's head ducked in between theirs, dropping a kiss on each of their cheeks as he pulled them in close. "I'm trying not to think about it," he admitted in a whisper. Tony's shoulders tensed; of course, it was just as bad for Steve, if not worse. He'd be alone, at least Tony would have Bruce to hold at night. He would definitely have to look into getting an illegal fireplace in the Gryffindor Head Boy room.

"Come on," Bruce murmured, squeezing Tony's hand and nuzzling against Steve's jaw. "Let's go inside." Squaring his shoulders, Tony let Steve slip between him and Bruce, winding an arm comfortably around him, and the three of them caught up with Pepper to go rejoin the others, ready to start their final year at Hogwarts.


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Maria have their first night free of duties together in two weeks. Unfortunately, they don’t stay free for long.

Lounging on her girlfriend’s bed, Tasha smiled to herself, watching Maria finish up her essay. They had all settled into the school routine remarkably quickly, and the teachers weren’t cutting them any slack. Tasha felt bad about teasing the others the year previous for complaining about their workload in a non-exam year; despite the fact that NEWTs were a whole two years away, all the professors wanted them studying for them _immediately_. In the two weeks since she’d been back, Natasha had been set about thirty essays, and her older friends were getting double that. On top of prefect duties, and quidditch practice, there was hardly any time for any sort of relaxation. Hell, it had taken them the whole two weeks to get an evening to themselves. 

“Done,” Maria declared, setting her quill down and spelling the parchment with a drying charm before rolling it up. “I swear, one day we’ll just be able to use laptops and printers for our essays.” 

“I think that’s Tony’s bribe if Fury stops him and Bruce coming to see Steve,” Tasha replied, amused. “Computers and printers in the library and common rooms.” Maria got to her feet, undoing her tie and leaving it draped over the back of her desk chair as she crossed to join Natasha, leaning in for a kiss. 

“Then it’ll be too late for me, but for your sake I hope Fury’s a bastard about their visitation,” she murmured, making Tasha snort.

“Well his plan is either bribery or threatening to blow up the school, so it could go either way.” The older Slytherin laughed, shaking her head in exasperation as she moved further up the bed, leaning against the headboard and pulling Natasha’s head into her lap, running her fingers through red hair. 

“Tony wouldn’t really blow up the school. Maybe like, a small section of it. The Astronomy tower, maybe; no one uses that anymore,” the dark-haired girl mused. Tasha looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

“Everyone uses the Astronomy tower. Just never for Astronomy,” she pointed out dryly. Shifting onto her back so she could look at Maria more comfortably, Tasha bent her knees and dug socked feet into the bedspread. “Besides, I don’t mind writing out essays so much. I’m used to it by now.” 

“So am I, but I’m getting more and more used to typing each summer. But I suppose it won’t matter soon.” Natasha’s smile faltered a fraction at the reminder, but she hid it well, glancing around the room. All of their things were unpacked by now, their books sharing shelf space and both their clothes in the wardrobe. Sometimes it felt like they were moving too fast, to be spending every night together, but then Tasha reminded herself that technically they had been together nine months already; they’d been seeing each other for a long time before her friends found out. Besides, it was quieter in Maria’s room, and more peaceful. Tasha appreciated that.

“Y’know, we’ve been here for two weeks and it already looks like six people have been living in here for a year,” she remarked wryly, earning a gentle swat to the shoulder.

“Give me a break, I haven’t had time to tidy up properly yet. Besides, you live here too,” Maria pointed out. “The quidditch stuff piled in the corner is yours, right?”

“The robe says ‘Hill’ on the back,” Natasha informed her. “So close, but no cigar. You’ll need to clean that, by the way. Practice tomorrow night.” Maria cursed, a frown coming to her lips.

“Oh, damn it, I totally forgot. Ugh, I’ll have to stay up late after to finish an essay for Selvig. I’m sorry.” Natasha propped herself up on one elbow, using her other arm to tug Maria’s down into a kiss. 

“It’s fine,” she assured quietly. “I’ll even stay up with you, if you want.” Maria urged her up until Tasha was sitting, her hand braced on the bed to keep her balanced. 

“No, it’s okay; you need your sleep, and it won’t take me long. I just don’t want the light from my desk to keep you up,” the Head Girl murmured, making Natasha smile.

“Maria, I can sleep just about anywhere, anytime. A little light isn’t going to make things difficult for me. Hell, my roommates would always be up later than I was, I kinda got used to it. Not that it’s not nice to be in here with you,” she added, watching as a smirk crept across Maria’s lips.

“Nice? Is that it? Maybe I should reconsider my offer,” she drawled, her soft laugh cut off by a kiss. 

“Shut up, you love having me here,” Natasha retorted knowingly. Maria’s hand came up to the redhead’s side, fingers brushing her waist where her shirt had untucked from her skirt. 

“I do, but I’m beginning to wonder if the private room is the only reason you’re dating me,” she murmured, dragging kisses across Tasha’s high cheekbones. 

“Damn, you got me,” Tasha mock-cursed, trying not to smile as she let one hand start on the buttons of Maria’s shirt, unveiling her toned stomach. “I knew from the beginning that you’d make Head Girl. I’m totally in it for the room.” Maria hummed as Tasha kissed her, tangling her fingers in her girlfriend’s hair to pull her closer, pushing her shirt off her shoulders to get at her pale throat, exposing the dark blue lace of her bra. 

“The perks are good, I can live with you using me for my room,” she teased, slowly sliding one hand up the back of Natasha’s thigh. Tasha smirked into the kiss, reaching around beneath Maria’s unbuttoned shirt to neatly undo the clasp of her bra. Swinging one leg over Maria’s until their sock-clad legs tangled, Tasha felt warmth pool in her belly as Maria’s hand snuck even higher beneath her skirt, fingers tracing the line of her underwear. Arching into the touch, They both froze at an abrupt knock on the door. 

“Goddamn it,” Tasha muttered, head falling to Maria’s shoulder. “What is it?” Her shout was irritated, and she mentally swore that if the prefects had directed some snivelling little homesick first year to Maria’s room on the one night they both had free, she was going to strangle someone.

“Am I interrupting something?” Neither of them were surprised when the door opened without either of them getting it, Clint slipping soundlessly inside and closing it behind him, and amused expression on his face as he leant back against the door, arms folded over his chest. Tasha growled, glaring at her best friend, her arousal dying.

“Why, Clint? Why do you hate me so much? I never interrupt when you and Phil are having sex, what the hell makes you think it’s okay to do it to me?” Clint’s smirk widened, and he looked completely unrepentant.

“To be fair, at least I knocked. I could have just as easily come in through the vent over there.” He pointed up at the ceiling where the air vent was concealed under a charm. “You should be thanking me.”

“First night off in two weeks, Clint. I am _never_ going to thank you for that.” Maria kissed Tasha placatingly, sitting up to reach around her back and do her bra up once more, tugging her shirt closed. Not that it mattered much; Clint wasn’t even remotely interested in the female form. 

“Why are you here, Clint?” the older Slytherin sighed, fixing him with the sharp look that had just about everyone in the castle quaking in their boots. Evidently Clint had missed the memo; or maybe her glaring powers were nullified when the person you were glaring at had just seen you trying to get it on with your girlfriend. Tasha added her own glare to the mix, and Clint swallowed slightly. That was better.

“You’re late,” he informed them. “First movie night of the year. Tony wants everyone there, remember? But feel free to carry on where you left on once you get there. I’m sure a few people would appreciate the change from seeing us guys making out all the time,” he joked. Natasha scowled, crawling off the bed and taking two long strides across the room to smack the archer around the head, the noise resounding in the room. “Ouch! Damn it, don’t shoot the messenger! Blame Tony.”

“Oh, I will,” Tasha assured him vehemently. “But I blame you for interrupting when you knew damn well what we were doing in here. You could have at least waited, or given them some excuse about homework and how we’d be over later. Remember, Clint; I know where you sleep, and I can fit through spaces that most cannot.” Watching the colour drain from his face as he remembered her animagus form, she gave him a dark look. “Go wait outside, we’ll be out in a minute. And you are definitely not off the hook.” He nodded, giving her a salute before reaching back for the door handle.

“Yes, ma’am.” He ducked out of the room before Natasha could hit him again, and the redhead turned back to Maria, who had gotten up and was bending down to pull her socks back up over her knees.

“I am so, so sorry,” she began, but Maria cut her off with a laugh, shaking her head.

“Don’t be. I should probably get used to it, right? I mean, I knew what I was signing on for when I agreed to go public with you,” she reasoned, unceremoniously letting her skirt fall to the floor, revealing long, smooth legs for the minute or two it took to find a pair of soft, worn jeans. She then let her shirt fall, exchanging it for a long-sleeved t-shirt, and Tasha couldn’t keep her eyes off her as she did, wondering how she’d managed to bag such a gorgeous, badass girlfriend. 

“Still, Clint’s kind-of an ass. I’ll talk to him about acceptable levels of privacy.” Not bothering to properly change out of her uniform just for movie night, Tasha pulled a pair of shorts on and abandoned her skirt, just grabbing Maria’s baggy Slytherin Quidditch Team hoodie off the bedpost and tugging it over her school shirt.

“It’s fine, seriously. If I know your friends at all by now, we’ll barely make it through one movie before half the room are practically screwing. We can bail early, come back here, have the rest of the night to ourselves. Sound good?” She stepped closer to Tasha and wound an arm around her waist, leaning in to kiss her softly, sending tingles down Tasha’s spine. 

“Sounds perfect,” the younger teen replied somewhat breathlessly. Before she could decide to say screw her friends and toss Maria back down on the bed, there was another pointed knock on the door that had them sharing an exasperated look. “We’d better go.” She dug her shoes out from the pile by the door, slipping into them and lacing her hand with Maria’s, going to open the door. Clint was leaning against the wall opposite, juggling some conjured golf balls. He let them disappear as they emerged, giving an apologetic smile.

“Hey. Look, I really am sorry. I figured you’d be getting busy but I didn’t know it was your first night off in two weeks,” he admitted sheepishly. “Please don’t castrate me while I sleep.” Natasha couldn’t help but snort, and Maria snickered as she locked her room behind her. 

“I won’t, this time. But no promises on any future offence,” Tasha replied lightly. Clint grinned, nodding. 

“Duly noted. But hey, aren’t the private rooms awesome?” he remarked, leading the way down into the Slytherin common room. “It’s so great not having to worry about roommates or anything. And being able to have sex whenever we want is pretty sweet, too. I can see what Bruce and Tony have been bragging about all these years.”

“Yeah, see, we would love to do that, but when we try and have sex we get interrupted by nosy little feather-balls,” Maria retorted sweetly, her smile not faltering. Clint paused, eyes going wide a little, and Natasha stifled a smirk. Her girlfriend was awesome.

“Wow, Nat, your girl’s got claws. Maybe you can keep her.” Natasha rolled her eyes, giving him a mildly irritated look.

“Clint, I’m currently carrying four knives and my wand. Maria’s claws will be the least of your problems if you don’t shut up now.” He grinned at her, miming zipping up his lips, and Maria snickered, leaning in to kiss Natasha’s cheek.

“You’re so hot when you’re threatening people,” she murmured, sliding a hand into the back pocket of Natasha’s shorts. Tasha smirked, ignoring Clint’s smug look as he walked alongside them up the stairs. 

“One movie,” she told the older girl under her breath, body already warming in anticipation. “Then we bail. You promise?”

“Definitely.” Tasha let her fingers sneak beneath the waistband of Maria’s jeans as they walked, brushing the silk of her panties where they arched over her hipbone. It had better be a damn short movie.


	4. Heels Over Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a secret, and Steve and Peggy want to know. But of course, once they do, they can't let him leave it alone.

Bucky smiled to himself as he shuffled over on the bed, letting Steve sprawl out a little more. The blonde was in the Gryffindor dorm for what had to be the first time all year, and he wasn't even staying the night. The pair of them were in there with Peggy, the older girl sitting on Steve's abandoned bed as she worked on some homework. It had been a while since they'd had some time to hang out, and Bucky was guiltily glad that all their partners were otherwise occupied. He didn't begrudge either of them hanging out with their significant others, but he was starting to get a little sick of having to find his own entertainment when everyone else was busy.

"How do you think the match next weekend is gonna go?" Steve asked curiously, directing the question to the room at large. Bucky shrugged, leaning one shoulder against the bedpost.

"I dunno, man. I mean, Ravenclaw are doing well, but Clint's been like a demon on the training recently. Hufflepuff could kick ass," he mused, only half his brain on the conversation.

"He's determined to win the cup this year," Steve remarked, propping his feet up on the headboard. "Mostly to beat Tony, but also I think he just wants Phil to see him win."

"Merlin, those two are idiots for each other," Peggy muttered, rolling her eyes with a fond smile. "I do think Hufflepuff have a fair chance, though. As much of the rest of us, at least. Though it would be nice to win one more time before graduation." Bucky hummed noncommittally, not noticing when he was given two concerned looks. Steve reached over, nudging him in the side.

"Hey, Buck. You okay?" Startling, Bucky managed a quick smile, nodding.

"What? Yeah, fine, soldier. And for the record, Hufflepuff are not beating us this year," he added, hoping to drag the conversation back on track so he could get back to his daydreaming. Steve raised an eyebrow at him, nodding slowly.

"Sure thing, Buck. But are you sure? You've been a little… weird recently."

"Weird? Nah, you're imagining things, Steve. I've never been better," Bucky insisted with a grin.

"No, Steve's right. You've not been yourself the past few weeks," Peggy agreed, lips pursed. "I thought you were just getting used to being back working, but it's been long enough now."

"I'm fine, I swear," Bucky repeated, smile dropping a little as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've just been thinking some. It's nothing."

"Well, now you've said that, you have to tell us," Steve teased lightly, offering a grin. "C'mon, Buck. We can keep a secret, and something's eating you. Spill." Sighing, Bucky pulled one knee up to his chest somewhat defensively, wrapping an arm around it.

"I like someone," he confessed eventually, heart pounding against his ribs just at the admission. Peggy snorted, eyeing him bemusedly.

"You _always_ like someone, Bucky," she pointed out, but he shook his head insistently.

"No, this is different," he urged, letting out a noise of frustration as he found himself unable to explain it without sounding stupid. "It's— I like this girl how I liked you, back in fourth year. This is like, serious." He felt his cheeks redden as Steve's eyes widened a fraction, and Peggy looked vaguely chastened.

"Wow. Damn, Buck, I'm happy for you. Who is the lucky lady?" Steve asked, grinning. Once again, Bucky shook his head, ducking his gaze.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, "she wouldn't be interested." Staring intently at the floor, he missed the look his two best friends shared. Steve's hand rested on his shoulder, and the blonde squeezed gently, looking concerned.

"Come on, man, that's not like you; how do you know she wouldn't be interested? Wait, it's not Tasha again, is it?" Bucky snorted, remembering the ill-advised and thankfully brief crush he'd had on the redhead, and only ever told Steve and Peggy about. To this day, he still thought he was more attracted to the fact that Tasha could kick his ass without breaking a sweat. He clearly had a thing for strong women.

"No, no, it's not Tasha, don't worry. Damn, you really think I'd even consider liking her when Maria would murder me for it?" he remarked with a weak laugh. To be fair, he was very likely to get murdered anyway, if certain people found out who he'd developed an attraction to.

"I don't understand why you can't just go up to this girl and ask her on a date," Peggy mused evenly. "It works for you with every other girl in the school." Bucky laughed, a wistful smile coming to his face as he imagined doing just that. He'd be hexed ten times and on the floor before he could finish speaking.

"She's not like any other girl in this school," he declared. This time, when Steve and Peggy exchanged glances, he caught it. "Hey! What was that look for?"

"Nothing, nothing," Steve insisted, though a smile tugged at his lips. "Just, it sounds to me like you might actually be in it for real this time. Took you long enough." Bucky reached out to punch him lightly on the shoulder, scowling faintly.

"Yeah, well, not all of us can find two freaking soulmates before the age of sixteen," he muttered, rolling his eyes as Steve gained a predictably sappy expression. "Besides, I'm not in it for real. I can't be. I told you, she wouldn't be interested." He wasn't even convincing himself, but he'd already thought of the myriad of ways he was not allowed to be in love with her.

"Why not?" Peggy challenged. "I think past experience proves that you have no idea how girls really work, despite your apparent prowess with them. For all you know, she could be pining just as much as you are, but too shy to say."

"I am not pining!" he burst out indignantly, glaring when Steve snickered. "And it's not just that she wouldn't be into it. I just can't." He made the mistake of looking up, meeting Steve's earnest blue eyes. Goddamn puppy-face could make anyone spill their secrets, veritaserum be damned. "It's Darcy, okay?" He felt a strange sort of relief at finally saying it out loud, mixed with a nauseating squirm of dread at his friends' reactions. "I tried not to like her, I really did, and I know the rest of the guys will pound me to a pulp if I ever think about putting the moves on their little sister, but I can't help it!" He allowed himself to think of her, the devious smile and sparkling eyes, her carefree manner and silky brown hair. "She's incredible, soldier."

"Damn. Wow, Buck. You have it bad," Steve murmured sympathetically, hugging him around the shoulders. "But… Darcy knows you well enough to know what you're like. If you asked her and she said yes… I really don't think Thor or the others could do anything about it. I know Tony and Bruce wouldn't, if she asked them to back off. Besides, as much as we're all protective over Darce, we know you're just as protective as we are. I can't speak for the others, but I trust you not to hurt her." Bucky looked up in surprise, and turned to see Peggy smiling at him.

"Darcy is a perfectly capable young woman, and I know she'd smack the both of you for implying she needs the boys to look after her," she pointed out frankly, making them both blush. "And as for Thor, it's none of his business who Darcy dates so long as she's happy. If he's going to trust anyone around here with her, it'll be someone from the group, someone he already knows is a good person." Her smile softened, and she reached across the gap between the beds to take his hand, squeezing it briefly. "It's worth a shot, Bucky. The worst she can do is say no." Actually, Bucky thought privately, the worst she could do was curse him to hell and back and refuse to ever speak to him again, but he doubted Peggy would appreciate him saying it.

"It's funny, though," Steve said abruptly, and Bucky raised an eyebrow in prompt. "Every time you have real feelings, it's for one of a handful of girls in this joint who won't immediately fall at your feet. And will quite happily knock you on your ass for messing them around," he added with a grin, making the shorter boy snicker as Peggy looked strangely proud at the description.

"It's different, though," Bucky insisted softly. "When I was with Peggy — no offence, Pegs — I liked her _because_ she wasn't crazy over me like all the other girls were. With Darcy, I just… I really like her." He blushed again, feeling foolish admitting it, but both Steve and Peggy were smiling knowingly at him, so clearly he couldn't have said anything too stupid.

"Then I think you're just going to have to man up and talk to her," Peggy replied. "Because if you keep daydreaming all the time like you have been, she'll notice for herself." Bucky winced, not even wanting to imagine the situation. Yeah, maybe she had a point.

.-.-.-.

As two of the perpetually single members of their group — Bucky never really counted his flings as 'dates', and he hadn't had one for a while anyway — it wasn't unusual for Bucky and Darcy to hang out together. Darcy liked to kidnap him or one of the other unattached members of their group when she decided her year were too insufferable and dense to even bother with. She used to go to Loki about it, but now he was with Thor, Bucky knew she didn't want to disturb the little alone time they got. She'd have Loki all to herself for the next two years.

Still, as normal as it was, Bucky's palms were a little sweaty as he sat on the couch in the Room of Requirement with Darcy leaning against his shoulder while she painted her toenails with sparkly red polish; getting into the holiday mood early, she claimed. Music was playing from the Starkplayer on the table, and he was quite happy listening to her fill him in on all the gossip she seemed to pick up from Merlin-knew-where. Why she wasn't a Slytherin, he would never understand; he suspected bribery was somehow involved.

"Hey, Buck, did anyone tell you that Kitty tried to go for Bobby again?" she asked, cutting into his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"No way," he denied. "Surely she can't be _that_ stupid." Darcy laughed, nodding.

"Oh, I know, right? But she totally tried to kiss him when there was that birthday thing for Kurt at the weekend. I wasn't there because, y'know, they're lame little third years and the sight of them makes me want to squish their faces. But apparently Kitty tried to kiss Bobby and he just totally lost it on her. I mean, come on, _everyone_ knows he's hung up over that creepy Allerdyce kid." She shook her head, curls tickling the skin at Bucky's collar, and he swallowed thickly. St John Allerdyce was a smartmouthed little shit of a Slytherin third year, and he'd lost count of the amount of times he'd heard Tasha and Maria bitching about him. What Bobby saw in the douche, Bucky would never know; from what he knew, Drake was actually a pretty good kid.

"Damn, Allerdyce is gonna set her on fire one of these days," he remarked, shaking his head. The kid was always seen playing with some sort of conjured flame, and had gotten in trouble for it more than once.

"Definitely. But ah, well. You learn, you grow." Darcy shrugged, finishing off her nail polish with an exaggerated flick of the wrist, neatly capping the bottle and tossing it into her bag. Stretching out her bare feet to rest on the coffee table, she moved Bucky's arm until she could tuck herself underneath it, oblivious to his racing pulse as she made herself comfortable. "And maybe once she's learned, she'll notice that Piotr is nuts about her and she should jump on that because _damn_ that boy has muscles."

"Darce, Piotr is in _my_ year," Bucky pointed out, but it didn't seem to bother the younger girl.

"Yeah, and he's totally crazy about Kitty. I mean, yeah, the age gap is a little squicky now, but… it's only one more year than Thor and Loki, when you think about it. When she's seventeen, he'll be twenty, that's not so bad." Bucky shrugged, dropping the subject; if Piotr wanted to crush on a third year, that was totally not his problem. "Hell, I kissed Fandral when I was in third year and he was in fifth. Totally not a big deal." Blinking, Bucky turned to look at her, startled by the flare of jealousy that rose in his gut.

"What? How did I not know about this? When?" Darcy laughed, a grin at her lips.

"Oh, come on, you were still way too busy macking on any girl who sat still for ten minutes back then, of course you didn't know about it. It was the day after the Yule Ball; I had a crazy crush on him back then and we spent half of the night dancing and having fun, but the day after he was all 'I'm gonna be sixteen and you're still young but you shall grow into a wondrous young warrior woman' and shit. You know how he is. We kissed, we laughed, we moved on. Now we're bros. I told you, no big deal." Bucky scowled, not liking the idea that Fandral had stolen a kiss from his girl. Even if it had been two years ago and she wasn't even his girl. "Oh my God, Buckeroo, stop with the grumpy face. I know you boys get all protective and big-brother-y, but seriously, it was nothing. And I'm gonna date eventually, y'know? You guys can't keep me in this little bubble forever." Bucky tensed at her words, not wanting to even consider the prospect of her dating. If she got a boyfriend, he didn't know how he'd stand it. A strange, choked noise escaped his throat as he simultaneously decided to both tell her and keep quiet, and he covered it with a cough, cheeks reddening.

"I think Thor would go nuts if you ever got a boyfriend," he joked, trying to deflect. Darcy snorted, leaning forward to check if her polish was dry, then pulling her socks back on and curling up beneath his arm once more. Bucky just hoped she didn't notice how much he was blushing.

"Thor can suck it," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "But speaking of boyfriends and whatnot, what's up with this dry spell of yours, man? How am I supposed to live vicariously through you when you're not doing anything fun?" He coughed once more, shifting a little awkwardly.

"I haven't had a dry spell!" he denied, only making her snort.

"Dude, you totally have," she insisted. "You haven't told me about a girl since school got back, and Steve said you didn't see anyone over the summer. That's gotta be a record for you." Bucky wondered when Steve had been talking to Darcy about what he got up to in the summer; he'd have to have a word with his friend.

"Maybe I don't want meaningless sex anymore," he tried, and she laughed.

"Yeah, right. Pull the other one, Romeo."

"I'm serious!" he protested. "Maybe I'm bored of hooking up with random girls just for the fun of it. Hell, it's hard not to want a relationship when you're surrounded by lovebirds all the fucking time," he added wryly. Movie nights were becoming almost unbearable, what with half of his friend group spending the evening trying to get as close to sex as possible without anyone else noticing, and Darcy so close but so far away. He'd lost count of the amount of aborted attempts to hold her hand or put an arm around her he'd made during those evenings.

"Aww, Bucky-baby, are you lonely?" she asked, only half teasing. He flushed red, and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, you like someone!" Freezing in panic, he shook his head, trying to deny it, but she didn't take the bait. "You _totally_ do. Who is she? Come on, tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me, tellmetellme." Her words cut off abruptly as Bucky pressed his lips to hers, one hand on her shoulder while the other was clenched at his side, a tirade of curses running through his head as he prayed he hadn't just fucked everything up. She was clearly too stunned to do anything but sit there, and when he pulled back her eyes were wide and her lips were still puckered a little. "Oh."

"Yeah," he mumbled, regret flooding him by the second. "Sorry. I, uh. Yeah."

"Don't apologise," she insisted, still looking shocked. "But, just… what the hell was that?" Bucky snorted, unable to help himself.

"Isn't it obvious?" he retorted wryly, voice soft. His hand was still on her shoulder, and he softened his grip, though couldn't bring himself to actually take it away. "It doesn't have to mean anything, if you don't want it to. We can pretend it never happened and move on. But, uh, I sort-of really like you, and I was wondering if you might wanna go out with me sometime." He could feel his heart battering against his ribs so hard he thought they might break, and Darcy stared back at him with surprised grey eyes.

"Seriously? You're not just messing with me?" He frowned, thumb rubbing gentle circles on her arm through the sleeve of her shirt.

"Why would I mess with you, Darce? Yes, seriously. But like I said, you can pretend I never said anything and I'll shut up and get on with my life, I promise, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or any—" This time it was his turn to be cut off by a kiss, and he made a muffled exclamation, needing several seconds to process what was happening. _Darcy was kissing him back_. Not quite sure what was going on but unwilling to argue, he slid a hand up into her hair and kissed back, wanting to make the most of it if it was a one-time thing. He didn't think Darcy would give him a pity-kiss, but Darcy was never predictable.

When they parted, she gave him a shy smile, her hand on his neck and their faces inches apart. "I've been wanting to do that since Tony's birthday party," she told him, sounding faintly breathless. "When you walked me back to my dorm even though you were drunk as hell and meant to be meeting up with one of your girls. But I didn't want to do anything either of us would regret, and… I didn't think you'd be interested."

"Tony's party?" he repeated, remembering the night well. Going back to find whatever-her-name-was and sneak off for a quickie had been almost a chore after the peck on the cheek Darcy had given him to say goodnight. "But that was months ago. Why didn't you say anything?" She snorted softly, giving him a look.

"Bucky, everyone else in our group seems to think of me as their baby sister. Why should I think you'd be any different?" Her fingers brushed his throat as her hand moved to his chest, and she smiled quickly at him. He grinned back, hand sliding down to rest at the top of her spine.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?" he asked hopefully. Her smile widened, and she nodded.

"I'd love to. But I'll warn you now, you try anything funny and I'll kick your ass, got it? I'm not gonna be like all your other girls." Her eyes were playful, but he knew she wasn't kidding about hexing him for overstepping his bounds. He laughed, pulling her in closer so her head was on his chest, like he wanted to do every time she leaned into him. She just snuggled closer, wrapping an arm around his waist, and he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," he murmured, unable to shake the smile on his his face. "I wouldn't want you to be."

He couldn't wait to tell Steve. Telling Thor, however, could wait a while.


	5. Counting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Eve, and Peggy can’t help but ponder what the next year will bring. Not that her friends let her for long.

The group had all decided to stay at Hogwarts over the winter holidays, for one last school Christmas together, and the school was practically empty but for them. Peggy enjoyed the peace and quiet for once; there were only three other Gryffindors staying for the holidays, and they were all below third year and absolutely petrified of the older students. It made for a common room almost all to themselves, which was a rare event.

The only thing that could have made Christmas better for her would have been the presence of her boyfriend, but he’d gone home to his family. It wasn’t really right to expect him to stay with her; they’d hardly been together long. After breaking up with her previous boyfriend at the end of last year — neither of them had really thought the relationship would last with him graduated, and didn’t want to tie each other down — she was mostly staying casual in her dating life. After all, while the majority of her friends seemed to have found ‘the one’ still in Hogwarts, she thought she had a while to go yet.

“Hey there, beautiful.” She rolled her eyes at Bucky’s greeting, expression softening as she failed to glare at him. He’d been on cloud nine since getting together with Darcy; they really suited each other. Even Thor hadn’t been able to contest it after seeing how they were together, though he still liked to glower ominously at Bucky every now and then. Just as a reminder of what he would face should he break Darcy’s heart.

“Evening, you. What brings you to my little corner, then?” she queried lightly, shuffling over on the sofa to make room for him. They weren’t actually in the common room for once, but the Room of Requirement. It was New Year’s Eve, and Tony had insisted they gather for the occasion. To avoid Fury’s wrath at the mess they would make, the Room seemed like the best choice.

“You look thoughtful, and you haven’t got a drink in your hand. I figured I’d fix both those things,” he replied, offering her a glass of something fizzing. No idea what it was, she drank regardless, the alcohol burning on its way down her throat. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing. Just… trying not to imagine what next year’s festivities will be like,” she said with the faintest frown. Bucky snorted, pecking her temple.

“Haven’t you heard? Stark’s Christmas Extravaganza. It’s a thing now. We all have invites to their place for next year,” the younger teen informed her promptly, grinning. “So don’t you worry your pretty little head about it, and come join in the fun. Darce is dancing circles around me, so I could use a partner while she shows off with Tony.” Glancing over at their little dance floor, Peggy couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Darcy and Tony performing a very impressive jive in the middle of the floor, both grinning. 

“I suppose I could oblige, then.” Downing the rest of her drink, Peggy got to her feet and took Bucky’s hand in his, allowing him to lead the way. 

“Ooh, we’ve got some competition!” Darcy crowed as she saw them approach, Tony flipping her over his shoulder with ease. 

“Oh, no!” Bucky called back, shaking his head. “We couldn’t even begin to beat you, sweetheart. Leave me be!” She laughed, blowing him a kiss, and Peggy stood opposite Bucky for a much easier dance. Bruce and Steve were dancing close by, arms draped loosely around each other as they swayed out of time with the music, completely lost in each other and watching Tony dance. Clint and Phil seemed to be eagerly getting a headstart on the holiday traditions; midnight wouldn’t strike for another fifteen minutes, but they were attached at the lips and didn’t seem to be pulling apart any time soon. 

“Where’s Fandral?” she asked curiously, not spotting the blonde in with Thor’s group over at the table, playing drinking games.

“Stepped outside to call a girl. Or a guy. Whoever his current one is,” Bucky replied, rolling his eyes with an amused smile. Peggy laughed, shaking her head.

“One day, he’ll find someone who lasts longer than three weeks,” she mused ruefully. She didn’t count on that happening anytime soon, though. He seemed perfectly happy sharing his love with whoever might want it. 

The song ended, and Darcy and Tony took their bows to a round of applause, both grinning widely. Tony kissed Darcy’s cheek and wandered over to situate himself between his two lovers, hand slipping down to pinch Steve’s ass through his jeans. Darcy bounded towards Peggy and Bucky, winding an arm around her boyfriend’s waist. “Hey, you two having fun?” she asked brightly, leaning into Bucky’s side. He grinned at her, arm draping across her shoulders.

“You bet. We don’t all need fancy moves to have a good time dancing,” he teased, earning an elbow to the ribs.

“He’s just jealous,” Darcy insisted, winking at Peggy, who laughed. “Hey, Pegs, you wanna come with me to give Loki and Sif a little encouragement?” The Slytherin boy was sat at Thor’s side, and looked to be losing abysmally at whatever drinking game they were playing. Sif seemed to be holding her own, but was still starting to sway in her seat. “I’d ask Jane but she’s doing that whole sober thing again.” Every now and then, Jane decided she was going to give up alcohol and eat healthy and start running laps around the lake in her free time. It only ever lasted about three weeks at a time, but had unfortunately coincided with Christmas this year. Peggy was impressed the Ravenclaw had held strong through Christmas dinner, though, with the amount of food and cake the house elves had sent up, and the amount of alcohol Tony had procured for the festive season.

“By encouragement you mean twisting the rules of the game to get all the other boys even more drunk, don’t you?” Peggy presumed, making Darcy’s grin widen.

“Absolutely! You in or what?” Laughing, Peggy nodded, tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear. 

“Why not? Bucky, you coming?” The teen shook his head, smiling.

“Nah, I’ll leave you ladies to it. I’m gonna go see if Rhodey wants to play me. Stay out of trouble, you.” He ducked his head to kiss Darcy briefly, laughing as she smacked him on the ass to send him on his way towards where Rhodey and Tasha were having an epic video game battle, Maria cheering her girlfriend on. Looping her arm through Darcy’s, Peggy led the way to the table, ducking around Tony as he led Pepper in some over-exaggerated dance moves, having been told off by Bruce for trying to undress him in public. 

“Fair maidens!” Thor boomed in greeting, a wide grin on his face. “Have you come to join us in our quest for inebriation!” Giggling, Peggy and Darcy slipped into the gap the boys obligingly made for them between Loki and Volstagg. “Fandral has departed from us, but you may claim his place in battle should you wish!”

“He said not to give his place away, Thor,” Loki reminded, slurring slightly. “He shall only be gone a few moments.”

“Little serpent, he forfeited his place the moment he left the table in carnal pursuit!” Sif retorted, wiggling her eyebrows. “Besides, he should be duly occupied until the bells ring, should his beau have his way.” Peggy laughed, leaning against Volstagg’s shoulder as a shot glass of something violently red and smoking was placed in front of her, another handed to Darcy. 

“I’ll pass on the games, I’m afraid, but I’m perfectly willing to watch in support,” she insisted, necking back the shot regardless. Smoke began to pour from her nose, and her stomach felt warm, a lingering taste of cinnamon on her tongue. 

“I’m in, what are we playing?” Darcy asked instantly, a competitive smirk on her face. Glancing over at Loki, Peggy shared an eye-roll with the younger boy over their friend’s head. No doubt Darcy would end up even worse than the boys before midnight struck. At least she could stay the night in the Room. 

Letting the rules of the drinking game wash over her — they didn’t seem to make sense to anyone who wasn’t already drunk — Peggy leaned back in her chair, looking up at the large digital clock on the wall above the television. Seven minutes to midnight. Bucky seemed to be getting his ass well and truly kicked by Clint, who had surfaced for air and was sat in Phil’s lap on the couch with controller in hand, the older Hufflepuff chatting with Natasha and Maria. Rhodey had joined Pepper with the boys on the dance floor, though not much dancing was going on, a tipsy Tony propped up between his two sober boyfriends. Neither of them could get drunk, what with Bruce’s werewolf metabolism and Steve’s super-serum abilities, so Tony had apparently taken it upon himself to drink on behalf of all three of them.

A door to the side of the room opened, and Fandral slipped in, a smug grin on his face as he slipped his phone into his pocket. His eyebrows rose when he saw the two girls had joined their table, and he reclaimed his seat between Peggy and Volstagg, smiling. “Evening, ladies.”

“Do your trousers up, dear, you look a mess,” Peggy teased, watching his cheeks redden as he looked down to see his jeans undone. Zipping them up quickly, he opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, a wry smile on his face. “Good call, then?”

“Indeed. Marcus was… most happy to see my face.” She snorted, nudging his shoulder.

“I’m sure it wasn’t your face he was so happy about,” the girl joked knowingly. His blush deepened, but he winked.

“Are you not calling your partner this evening?” Peggy shook her head, accepting the shot Thor thrust towards her. 

“No, I called him earlier today, he’s at a party with his family.” Looking up at the clock, she frowned at how close it was to midnight. “We should get ready for the countdown.” Darcy heard her, and leaned over Loki to tap Thor on the shoulder, directing his attention to the clock. 

“Friends!” he exclaimed, voice carrying over the background music and drawing the attention of everyone gathered. Bucky and Clint paused their game, glancing over. “It is nearly time to declare the start of a new year! We must gather in preparation!” He stood, almost falling flat on his face as soon as he did so, and Peggy couldn’t help but snicker as she slipped out of her seat, Darcy helping Loki out behind them. The Slytherin was wobbly, but latched onto Thor’s waist, and the two of them held each other up on their way to sit in front of the television. 

“I’ll get you next time, Hawkeye!” Bucky declared, jabbing a finger at Clint as they had to switch their game off, turning the TV over to one of the muggle news channels Tony had rigged it up to so they could watch the fireworks in London.

“You wish!” Clint retorted, nearly falling out of Phil’s lap as the sofa extended to make room for more people, curving around so they were all facing the TV. Darcy jumped over the back of it easily, landing beside Bucky and snuggling into his side as if she’d been doing it her whole life. It amazed Peggy a little bit at how natural they were together, despite having only been together a couple of months. Not much had even changed in their relationship except Bucky no longer got with random girls, and he and Darcy could frequently be found making out somewhere, or walking with their arms around each other. Other than that, they were pretty much the same, which made Peggy realise how close they had been to dating to begin with. How had she not noticed her friend’s feelings sooner?

“All right! Two minutes to go, is everyone ready?” Tony called, grinning wolfishly from where he was sat between Bruce and Steve. “All got someone to smooch at midnight?” Peggy rolled her eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Pepper, who was beside her.

“Not everyone needs to kiss someone, Tony,” the redhead pointed out, merely earning a wink.

“No, but it helps! I bet Pegs would be willing to oblige, that would totally be hot.” Peggy laughed, folding her arms over her chest.

“If you want to watch girls kissing, Stark, I suggest you keep a better eye on Tasha and Maria. Besides, won’t you be too busy to see who’s kissing who?” she retorted with an arched brow. His smirk widened, and he slid one hand off Steve’s shoulder and up to tangle in his blonde hair.

“Oh, you bet I will, sweetheart. But whatever, your loss. Come on, it’s starting.” They looked back at the screen, where the timer on the TV was showing there was less than a minute to go before midnight. Looking around, Peggy couldn’t help but grin at the group she had surrounded herself with, knowing that even though the next year would see them separated by graduation, there was no way they’d ever drift apart. Seven years ago, before she’d even _heard_ of Hogwarts, she’d never have dreamed she could meet such a close group of friends in high school. Everyone else she knew, her brother and all his friends, had only kept in touch with maybe one or two people after graduating. It was ridiculous how she’d ended up with so many friends for life, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. The timer flashed red, and Peggy grinned, joining in with her friends in shouting out as they counted down to midnight.

“Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!” Almost immediately as the fireworks went off, the room was full of kissing couples. Phil cupped Clint’s cheek as he pulled him close, holding him as tenderly as he always did, and Tony, Steve and Bruce were executing some impressive three-way making-out skills. Maria’s fingers were tangled in fiery red hair as she and Natasha kissed, Bucky and Darcy lost in their own little world beside them, and Loki was on Thor’s lap, their lips pressed together as the blonde’s large arms held the Slytherin tight. She saw Volstagg and Hogun both lean in to kiss Sif and Jane on the cheeks simultaneously, and laughed at the smacking kiss Fandral bestowed on a startled Rhodey. Looking to Pepper, the Gryffindor smirked, giving a quick glance towards Tony.

“Shall we, while he’s still occupied?” she asked teasingly, making the redhead laugh. 

“He’ll be sore he missed it,” she agreed, leaning in to briefly peck Peggy on the lips, completely platonic. They both blinked at the flash of light that happened when their lips touched, and Tony pulled away from his partners, exclaiming triumphantly and camera in hand.

“Aha! Now I have proof forever!” he declared, waving the camera. “Self-setting camera, has motion sensors and can be charmed to seek out specific things, like kissing, for example.” Peggy and Pepper merely laughed, and Steve rolled his eyes, fingers curling around Tony’s collar to pull him back in.

“Shut up and kiss us again, you moron,” he muttered fondly, not giving him a chance to respond before he and Bruce were on him once more. Giggling, Pepper nudged Peggy’s shoulder with her own, a grin on her face.

“Something tells me we’ll never live that photo down,” she mused, and Peggy smirked.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think we should be rather proud of it,” she joked. “Now come on, someone needs to break out the champagne and it’s definitely not going to be these barbarians,” she added, gesturing to the empty spirit bottles and beer cans littered about. Pepper snorted, getting to her feet, and Peggy followed with an unshakeable smile on her face. Whatever changes the next year would bring, she knew she could face them as long as some things stayed the same. And this was definitely one thing that was staying the same, no matter what.


	6. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony would much rather be sleeping with his boyfriends than heading to detention, but unfortunately he doesn’t get that option. Being attacked in the corridor doesn’t help.

“Tony. Tony, c’mon, you’re going to be late.” Tilting his head towards the fingers running through his hair, Tony groaned, refusing to open his eyes. “Come on, sweetheart, wake up. You have detention, remember?” At Steve’s words, the Ravenclaw’s eyes snapped open. Of course! Damn it, he was so late! Sitting bolt upright, he clearly startled Steve, who jerked back.

“Shit, thank you for waking me, I love you. Crap, when did I fall asleep?” Steve chuckled as he watched Tony rush about the dorm, looking for the work he’d set aside to do in detention. Really, they were just becoming like forced study sessions, now. Tony paused when the blonde held out an arm, squeezing his shoulder gently. In his other hand he held Tony’s school satchel, bulging with textbooks and notebooks and his laptop.

“Everything is in here,” Steve promised, leaning in for a kiss. “You’ve been asleep about an hour now, Bruce went to go help Tasha with some homework but he said he’ll be back before curfew. See you later, yeah?” Tony hummed into the kiss, pulling him closer.

“Sorry I fell asleep on you,” he started, only to be waved off with a fond smile.

“It’s fine; you needed the sleep. Now go, before Selvig decides to keep you late. Love you,” Steve added, smoothing Tony’s sleep-messed hair. Ducking in for one last kiss, Tony reluctantly pulled away from his blonde boyfriend and grabbed the offered bag, rushing from the dorm. Practically falling down the stairs, he ran out of the common room, slowing to a jog when he was in the corridors. The last thing he wanted was to be docked points by a prefect for running in the halls. Too tired to continue jogging, he started to walk. Steve had woken him with enough time, thank Merlin. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, though; he’d promised they could spend the evening together and yet all he’d done was sleep.

Checking his watch and stifling a yawn, Tony cursed to himself. He was cutting it close, and Professor Selvig would kill him if he was late to detention. He’d spent the night down in the forest with Bruce and Steve for the full moon, and he was exhausted. Usually there were two or three others around to help deal with some of Bruce’s wolf energy, but with everyone so busy with work Bruce had insisted they not put themselves out on his behalf. He almost hadn’t let Steve and Tony join him, but they refused to let him spend the moon alone. At least Steve had his super-serum abilities to keep him from feeling the exhaustion so much. 

Rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up, and wishing he’d had time for one more cup of coffee before he left Ravenclaw, Tony cursed as his wrist was hit with something white, sending him slamming against the wall. Looking around, he was assaulted with another one, pinning his other wrist to the wall. It was a sticky, ropey substance, almost like a spider’s web, and a brief attempt at a spell proved it to be magic resistant. Another burst of webbing hit his ankles, drawing a shout of pain from his lips as his legs were forced against the wall, leaving him about an inch off the ground. He tugged at his arms and legs, trying to break free, but whatever the webbing was made of it was damn strong. “Seriously, what the fuck, I do not have time for this. If this is you, Barton, it’s not fucking funny!” 

There didn’t seem to be anyone in the corridor, and Tony wondered if it was a proximity-released prank. If it was, he could be waiting there for a while. Selvig was going to skin him alive and give him to Pym for potion ingredients, for sure. “C’mon, you’ve had your fun, now let me go before I end up with another week of detention.” He couldn’t even get his wand out to try a little stronger magic; his wandless was good, but not nearly as good as his usual standard. 

“Another week? What did you do this time?” The voice was amused, and not familiar, but Tony put a face to it as a scrawny Ravenclaw second year rounded the corner, his expression irritatingly smug.

“Parker? Seriously?” Tony groaned, slightly ashamed that twelve year-old Peter Parker had gotten one up on him. That wouldn’t have happened if he’d been fully awake. “What the hell, kid. I have shit to do, let me down.”

“Hang on a minute,” Parker replied, still smirking. “I just wanna look at this a while longer. The infamous Tony Stark, incapacitated by a second year. I didn’t think it’d actually work, y’know? I figured you’d have a shield up or something; I haven’t got the webbing to work through shield spells yet. I’m working on it.”

“I usually do,” the older Ravenclaw grumbled, his shoulders starting to ache. He was all for bondage in the bedroom, but in the middle of a stone-walled corridor was taking it a little far. “I’ve slept about three hours in the past five days, now let me the fuck down so I can get this detention over with and go back to bed.” With homework, his extra-curricular experimentation, and the mountain of work he had to do for Stark Industries what with the preparation for him coming to work there full-time, he’d been running on reserve even before he kept Bruce company. Stupid Hogan, giving him detention with Selvig for napping in class. He hadn’t minded before NEWT year. Besides, it was a theory lesson, and Tony had already taken his DADA theory exam the year before. All he had left was the practical.

“Oh,” Parker murmured, looking somewhat crestfallen. Obviously knowing Tony wasn’t at the top of his game took some of the wind out of his sails. “Wow. Sorry, man. It was just a bit of fun.”

“Yeah, well, not today. Why me, anyway? Presuming you were aiming for me and not just some random person.” Parker shrugged, one hand running through his already messy hair.

“Well, you needed to know sooner or later. Seeing as I’ll be taking your crown and all.” Tony raised an eyebrow, and the boy grinned. “You’re graduating, you and half your friends, and in two years all of your group will be out of this castle. It’s time for a new reign of pranksters, y’know? And like hell am I gonna let it be freaking Allerdyce and his crew.” He puffed out his chest a little, grin widening. “This is just the beginning. We have all sorts of ideas; Fury thought you guys were bad, but he’ll be begging you to come back once he’s faced with us.”

“That’s your angle? Okay, sure, I can get with that. The more people keeping old one-eye on his toes after I’m gone, the better, as far as I’m concerned. But I hope you realise you need to prove you’re good enough. Can’t have just anyone ruling this school like we do.” Smirking, Tony forced as much raw magic as he could muster into his right wrist, grinning in triumph when the hardening webbing cracked down the middle at the overload. Flicking his wand from its holster, he freed himself from the rest, holding up the substance for inspection. “Not bad. Where’d you get it?”

“I made it,” Parker replied proudly. “Took a while, but totally worth it.” Tony hummed, duly impressed; for a second year, it truly was good work. 

“Well, short stuff; challenge accepted. Let’s see if you’ve got what it takes. Now you said you’re not working on your own, so I’d assume you, that Osborn kid, and… Gwen Stacy, maybe?” Those were the two he usually saw Parker interacting with. Stacy was a Ravenclaw too, but Osborn was in Slytherin, and from what he’d heard from Tasha the kid caused almost as much trouble as Allerdyce did. He couldn’t help but smirk as Parker’s cheeks reddened at the blonde girl’s name; looked like someone had a little crush.

“Just me and Harry, for now. Gwen, uh, I, she’s not interested,” the kid mumbled, sheepish. Tony reached out and ruffled his hair, just to annoy him, grinning.

“You try your best, squirt; I guarantee my friends and I will do better. But it should be entertaining to watch you try.” Letting his grin turn cocky, he eyed the shorter boy. “Tell your friend Harry to watch his step. And hey, if you can make this stuff now, you might actually not be completely incompetent when you’re all grown up and wearing big boy pants.” Reaching into his inner robe pocket, he pulled out a business card, offering it over. “Give Stark Industries a call when you’re graduated, we could use you in R&D. And good luck with the whole reign of chaos thing. I’m not bragging, but you’ve got _pretty_ big shoes to fill.” Parker took the card with wide eyes, looking up at him in astonishment.

“Seriously? Wow, awesome! Thanks!” He paused, then frowned sheepishly. “Didn’t you say something about detention?” Tony swore loudly, grabbing his bag from where he’d dropped it during the ambush.

“Shit. Shit, I am so very late. You are going down, kid! Sleep with one eye open!” His voice echoed as he called down the corridor, already running towards Selvig’s classroom as Parker laughed in response. Skidding to a halt in front of the door, he took a second or two to compose himself, knocking and hoping the man would let him off. Selvig was sometimes okay about Tony’s detentions; at least the ones he got for slacking off in class. Having been Tony’s housemaster for nearly seven years, he understood the billionaire’s short attention span. 

Stepping inside the classroom, Tony was already thinking of suitable retaliations for Parker’s attack. Nothing too big; he was only a little kid, after all. He’d talk to Clint and Natasha about it, see what they could come up with. They hadn’t had a good prank war in a long time, not since exams and thoughts of graduation and careers had started taking over their lives. It could be fun.

And Peter Parker would learn to regret messing with a sleep-deprived, caffeine-deprived, sex-deprived Tony Stark. After all, he and his friends had their reputation for a reason. And in the mean time, well, Tony would keep an eye out for any suspicious-looking spider webs.


	7. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Maria hate night patrol on a normal night; the rest of the school didn’t seem to get the memo, this particular time.

Hogwarts was silent as Phil and Maria wandered through the corridors, their way lit by their wand tips. It was well past curfew and they were on patrol. The pair of them weren’t technically meant to patrol together — the idea was to have at least one of them on common room duty at any one time — but they had all learnt very quickly that if they took the same patrol times, Clint and Tasha would keep each other out of trouble rather than one of them causing chaos out of boredom. And that way the younger pair could hang out together without feeling like they were neglecting their partners. The other prefects didn’t mind, so no one really bothered to argue the change in the traditional system.

Pausing at the sound of muffled groans, Phil glanced to Maria, whose eyes were fixed on the tapestry just ahead; the tapestry they knew covered a secret passage. Sighing to himself, the Hufflepuff stepped forward and reached out to the tapestry, pulling it back to find a pair of Gryffindor fifth years involved in a little extracurricular activity. The girl gasped as she spotted him, scrabbling at her partner’s shoulders. He clearly thought she was just getting more into it, thrusting into her, and Phil cleared his throat pointedly. “Ten points from Gryffindor, each,” he told them bluntly, forcing himself not to laugh at the expression on the young man’s face. Clearly neither of them would be getting off tonight, in any way. Hell, Phil would be surprised if they ever managed to have sex again after the trauma of being caught by both the Head Boy and Head Girl. “Put your pants on and get to bed. If I catch you again, you’ll both be in detention.”

“Uh, yes, sir,” the boy stammered, clearly too stunned to do anything but stare in horror. Phil let the tapestry fall back, not wanting to watch the boy attempt to pull out and get his trousers back on. Staying in the corridor until the pair had vacated the tapestry, Phil watched them run off back to Gryffindor and shook his head. That was the fifth pair they’d caught that night. 

“At least Clint and I are discreet whenever we’re outside the dorms or the Room,” he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets and carrying on with the patrol. They had better sense than that; the only places they had sex in ‘public’ were in passages or rooms they knew the majority of people didn’t know about. And they _always_ used soundproofing charms.

“I know, right? Some people have no imagination,” Maria remarked. “People are idiots.” Humming in agreement, Phil started up the stairs to the next floor, Maria at his side. 

The Transfiguration corridor was, luckily, empty, and Phil hoped it was too cold for people to consider the Astronomy Tower a good place for a late night rendezvous. Really, it was getting ridiculous the amount of couples he’d had to eject from there in his career as a prefect. “Ugh, this had better be quick,” Maria groused. “Tasha and I haven’t had a night off since Christmas break, it’s driving me crazy.”

“I know the feeling. If Clint and I didn’t have two matching free periods a week, we’d be getting serious blue-balls by now,” he returned emphatically. Those two free periods were a godsend, though he knew they’d soon have to start devoting them to actual studying. Trying to get regular sex during NEWT year was clearly a futile effort.

“Jealous,” Maria declared enviously. “We have to wait for lunch breaks half the time. I already can’t wait for Easter break.” Phil nodded, pausing when he saw the door to the Room of Requirement was in plain view, his brow furrowing. 

“Darce and Bucky?” he guessed, but Maria shook her head. 

“No, Darcy has a thing on with some Hufflepuffs tonight, Bucky was whining about it when we studied earlier.” Heading down the corridor, they knocked on the door, and Maria only waited a few seconds before pushing it open. The room inside was cosy and warm, a roaring fireplace against the far wall. A small couch sat opposite it, and snuggled up together on it were Thor and Loki, looking dishevelled and quite comfortable. They both glanced up at the intrusion, and Thor smiled sheepishly.

“My friends,” he greeted. “I had forgotten you were on patrol tonight. Apologies for breaking curfew, but… it is difficult to get privacy in this castle.” Phil couldn’t really begrudge them a date night; it was a Friday, and he knew how hard it was for the pair to get time to themselves between their two sets of roommates. Loki’s dormmates were assholes, and as much as Thor loved his, he could hardly expect them all to leave and allow him to have the room to himself. Besides, he and Clint had used the room past curfew more than once, before he’d gotten the private room. Not everyone could be so lucky.

“We’ll let you off, but don’t make a habit of it. Have a good night, you two,” he added, smiling. Loki smiled back slightly, his hand still on Thor’s chest and clearly going to undo his shirt.

“Our thanks, Son of Coul. May you both have a good evening as well,” the Slytherin replied, already turning back to his boyfriend. Closing the door behind him, Phil was satisfied when it disappeared after a moment, and turned to Maria, a grin slowly crossing his face. The Slytherin girl giggled, setting Phil off, and the pair were laughing quietly as they walked away from the door.

“We shouldn’t laugh,” Maria murmured, though that didn’t stop her. “They weren’t naked or anything, but… God, it’s our night tonight, isn’t it?” On a normal night, they only caught maybe one or two people out of bounds. Finding six couples in a night was unheard of.

“I don’t dare think of what the Astronomy Tower is like,” he confessed, running a hand through his hair. Maria bit her lip, pausing.

“Think we should leave it and call it a night?” she suggested quietly. He glanced at his watch; they weren’t meant to finish for another hour. But it would mean an extra hour with Clint in which neither of them had to work… and did Fury really care if students were screwing in the Astronomy Tower?

“Definitely. What Fury doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and I could really use the break.” Maria smirked, clearly well aware of what he’d be using that break for.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” With that sorted, they turned back to the main staircase, heading back to Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively. Clint and Tasha would be in one of the two; they could send the other out back to their own house when they found them. 

Splitting from Maria after a brief hug goodnight, Phil smiled to himself as he imagined the look of surprise on Clint’s face when he came back from patrol early. It was a Friday, as well; they could stay up late and get a lie-in before starting on their homework for the weekend. Perfect.

.-.-.

In the Room of Requirement, Loki made absolutely sure to think of the door to the room disappearing, smiling when it melted away into the wall. “We were careless,” he murmured, and Thor smiled abashedly.

“I cannot help it; you drive all other thoughts from my mind,” he replied, completely sincere, making the Slytherin smile and lean in for a kiss.

“My mind is much the same around you,” he confessed. “But at least Phil and Maria will not taunt us… much.” He could expect some teasing, from the Slytherin at least, but of all the people that could have walked in on them they were probably the best. 

“Indeed. Now, shall we put thoughts of them elsewhere and get back to our night?” Thor urged, fingers tangling in Loki’s dark hair. “It is so rare for us to have time where we do not have to hide and deny ourselves.” Loki hummed in agreement, leaning into his boyfriend’s touch as he fiddled with the shirt buttons at his throat. Christmas had been a blessing for them, having almost no one but their friends around for the whole four weeks, being able to express themselves freely without fear of ridicule. Now, they could only get that when alone, or when with their friends in private. Still, after an entire summer of having to pretend they held nothing but brotherly affection for each other, it was more than they could hope for.

They had both agreed it was suicide to let their parents find out about their relationship until Thor had graduated and taken ownership of the family home in London; just in case they reacted unfavourably, as Loki and Thor both suspected Odin would. As much as Tony insisted he would put them up should they be cast out, they couldn’t intrude on his hospitality forever. At least Odin couldn’t disown his only heir. “I am dreading Easter, I must confess,” Loki said quietly, undoing another button on Thor’s shirt to reveal more tanned flesh. “Must we go home for the break?”

“We promised Mother we would,” Thor pointed out, frowning. The hand that wasn’t in Loki’s hair slid up the back of his shirt, and the younger teen couldn’t help but arch into the touch. “She spent Christmas without us, and if the worst happens we will see her far less than we do now. It is the least we can do.” Sighing, Loki tilted his head up for a kiss, Thor’s lips moving languidly against his. He could still hardly believe they were together, that he finally had what he’d dreamed of for years. Sometimes, when he was alone with Thor like this, it felt like a fantastic dream he would wake from at any moment.

“I think she knows,” he murmured, watching the blonde’s eyebrows rise. “Before we left, at the beginning of the year, she came to my room and talked with me. She said I should do what makes me happy regardless of other peoples’ opinions, and she would always love me as a son no matter what. I cannot think of what else I might have done to garner a talk such as that.” Thor’s lips curved into a grin, and hope shone visibly in his eyes. They both knew they would lose Odin’s favour — not that Loki had it — as soon as their relationship became public, but Loki knew Thor hoped deeply he would still have his mother. Even he himself wanted to believe Frigga would not let her husband’s opinions cloud her judgement of them. She was truly his mother in all but blood, and he loved her. 

“If she does indeed know — and from the sound of it, she does — then it seems she is supportive. I… that is a weight off my shoulders,” Thor replied, cupping Loki’s neck. “I do not want to cut ties with her if I can help it.”

“Nor do I,” Loki assured, smiling. “But rest assured, I believe she will not desert us, even when I come of age and am no longer legally her son. She loves us.” It startled him to find that he was saying that with complete certainty, about both of them. For once in his life, he _knew_ Frigga loved him. Suddenly, Thor’s grin widened, and with a flex of his arms Loki was further up his chest, until they were nose to nose. 

“When we marry, you will be her son once again by law,” he pointed out cheekily, eyes sparkling. Loki’s eyes widened, mouth opening though he could not form a response. Thor had thought about marrying him?

“When?” he repeated, trying to sound cocky and failing. “You seem awfully certain about that.” Thor kept grinning, sneaking a kiss.

“I do not make a habit of denying the inevitable,” he replied, perfectly confident. “For it is so, yes?” Biting his lip, Loki thought forward, trying to imagine spending his life with anyone but the impossible, hopelessly wonderful Gryffindor he had fallen so in love with. He came up blank.

“That does not count as a proposal, I hope you’re aware,” he pointed out, unable to hide his smile at the triumphant look that crossed his lover’s face. 

“I am, my raven. When we are both older, my proposal shall be far grander. There shall be no doubt in your mind that I love you.” Rolling his eyes, Loki kissed the older teen, hand resting on his stubbled cheek. 

“There is never doubt of that in my mind, you daft man,” he insisted softly, hardly parting from the blonde. “Of all else, it is the one thing I am sure of.”

“As it should be,” Thor confirmed happily, tugging at Loki’s tie, which was still looped around his neck. “Now, it is getting late,” he added, making Loki snort. 

“Subtle, Thor,” he jibed wryly, watching the blonde flush. With a brief thought, the sofa they were on transformed into an expansive bed, the room shifting to accommodate the large piece of furniture. 

“That was not me,” Thor said hurriedly, and Loki merely laughed, fingers swiftly working Thor’s shirt open the rest of the way.

“No, it was not,” he agreed, leaning down for a kiss. “Like you said, it is getting late. We should go to bed.” A smirk on his face, the Slytherin let a hand brush up Thor’s chest, flicking his thumb over the blonde’s nipple where he knew it was most sensitive, feeling him jerk in response. 

“You, my raven, have the most wonderful plans.” Not hesitating, Thor stripped Loki of his tie and began to undo his shirt, wriggling in an effort to help Loki remove his trousers for him. It wasn’t working so well, and the dark-haired teen snickered, getting off Thor in order for them both to strip properly. As always, he marvelled over his lover’s physique, amazed that he was free to touch it whenever he wanted. The only person he knew whose body could even compare was Steve Rogers; maybe this was how Stark and Banner felt. 

“No one is expecting us at breakfast tomorrow, are they?” he queried, near-breathless already as Thor pinned him to the mattress, naked and hard. 

“I told them not to,” Thor confirmed, sucking wet kisses up Loki’s neck, leaving behind a trail of dark purple marks that would no doubt linger for days. 

“Good. We can take our time, then,” the Slytherin murmured, pale hands grasping for purchase on Thor’s shoulders as he could do nothing but lie there and feel the pleasure flooding his body. He felt Thor grin against him, and tugged on blonde hair to urge him into a kiss, feeling a hand slide down to grip his arse.

“I do love the way your mind works, my raven,” Thor declared firmly, eyes dark with lust. Loki smirked, kissing him once more, rocking up into the larger teen. 

“I thought you might.” He reached down, wrapping long fingers around Thor’s impressive length, being rewarded with a long groan of pleasure. They had all night and most of the morning, and the promise of no more interruptions; Loki was determined to make the most of it. He doubted Thor would object.


	8. Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some time together severely overdue, Jane and Darcy spend the evening hanging out in Hufflepuff. Darcy sets some of Jane’s fears to rest and, of course, there’s gossip.

For once, they had the Hufflepuff fifth year dorm to themselves, Darcy’s dormmates all out doing… something. Jane didn’t know, she hadn’t asked. She didn’t really care to be honest, merely grateful that the room was available for her and Darcy to have some girl time. They were both sprawled out on Darcy’s bed in sweats and t-shirts, the baggy Gryffindor shirt Darcy was wearing clearly stolen from her boyfriend. God, they were adorable. Jane had forgotten how sickeningly sappy new relationships were, though Darcy and Bucky couldn’t really be classed as ‘new’ anymore.

Jane tried not to move her hand from Darcy’s gentle grip, watching the younger girl carefully apply nail polish to her fingers. She didn’t usually wear polish, but Darcy was bored, and it was hard to say no to her. Even the boys ended up with coloured nails sometimes; it was now becoming fairly normal for Bucky to be sporting some sort of ‘manly’ colour, like Gryffindor red and gold, or black. Her colour of choice today was an interesting blue-purple that looked sort of space-y, and Jane had to admit she quite liked it. 

“I can’t believe how long it’s been since we’ve done this,” the Hufflepuff mused. “We’ve been slacking on serious girl-time.” Jane hummed, trying to think back to the last time she’d hung out with just Darcy on her own. There had been girls’ nights with all the ladies of their group, and she’d hung out with her with some of their other friends, but they hadn’t spent time just the two of them since the summer.

“I know, but, y’know. We’ve all been busy, and after the whole Thor thing I haven’t exactly been the most active in the group,” she replied wryly. Everyone had told her when her and Thor had broken up that nothing would change, and she’d wanted to believe them, but… things were different now. She never knew where she stood, with any of them, and she’d rather stay quiet than draw attention to herself and cause a problem. 

“But you and Thor are cool now, right?” Darcy asked with a frown, looking up from her nail art. Jane managed a smile, nodding.

“Yeah, of course, we’re fine now,” she insisted, only lying a little bit. Her and Thor were truly friends again, but they hadn’t spent time privately since the break-up, and tended to avoid each other in group situations without even realising it. Jane always wished she were braver, wished she could go sit with Sif and the boys without feeling like she was intruding. She missed them, but they were Thor’s friends first and foremost. “But it’s still not the same, y’know?” She bit her lip, thinking out her next words carefully. It was Darcy, she could trust her not to say anything to the others. “I kinda feel like I’m gonna drift out when we all graduate. I mean, I don’t have a boyfriend in the group or anything, and everyone seems to be closer to each other than they are to me.” Darcy’s eyes widened, and she set the nail polish on the bedside table, capping it carefully before turning to Jane. 

“I love you, but you’re being ridiculous,” she said flatly. “You’re not gonna drift out, don’t be stupid! I won’t let you, and neither will Thor, or Bruce, or Tony. We all love you and want you around, okay? Tony wouldn’t have offered you the place at SI during your apprenticeship if he didn’t.” She squeezed Jane’s knee, giving her a grin. “Besides, there are others who aren’t dating anyone in the group, and they’re fine. Hell, Rhodey spends more time with his Hufflepuff friends than he does with us, but he’s still part of things.”

“That’s different, though,” Jane protested. “Rhodey and Tony have been friends since they were toddlers.”

“And you and Tony have been friends since you were eleven,” Darcy retorted without missing a beat. “That’s not going to change, okay?” Her expression softened, and she met Jane’s gaze seriously. “The only way you’ll end up out of the group is if you put yourself out of it. So… don’t do that, okay? I don’t wanna have to hunt you down and hex you in order to hang out with you. I’ll do it, too!” Jane laughed, unable to help herself, managing a small smile. When Darcy put it like that, it actually sounded believable, but she couldn’t help but have her doubts.

“I’ll try not to,” she promised. It was the best she could manage, really. She didn’t want to leave the group, she loved all her friends, but a lot of the time it felt like they wouldn’t notice if she was there or not. 

“You’d better not,” Darcy muttered, shuffling around on the narrow single bed to wrap an arm around Jane’s shoulders, hugging her tightly. “We love you, and you’re stuck with us. Unfortunate, but that’s life,” she added, making Jane giggle as she tried not to well up. “Besides, I bet you’ll find a boyfriend soon after graduation and he’ll be crazy hot and super smart and Thor will be way jealous.” Darcy’s grin turned into a smirk, and Jane laughed, shaking her head.

“I don’t want Thor jealous!” she insisted, chuckling. She wasn’t even going to touch on the likelihood of her finding a hot, smart boyfriend after graduating. “I just want him to be happy.” She was being honest, but she didn’t say that part of her still wished he could have been happy with _her_. She was over Thor, she had moved on and seen other people and they were friends now, but… every now and then she thought about what might have been, and it hurt. 

Still, she’d seen him with Loki; she never had that with him, or anything close. He looked at Loki like his entire world revolved around the Slytherin, like nothing existed when he wasn’t around. He looked at Loki like Tony looked at Steve and Bruce when he thought they weren’t looking; like they might disappear if he stopped, and if they did his entire life would be over. If that was true love, then, well, she and Thor hadn’t been in love as she thought they had. 

“But, speaking of hot boyfriends,” she started, eager to change the subject. “Yours has officially broken his record.” Smirking as Darcy’s cheeks reddened, Jane watched the familiar sappy lovestruck look enter the Hufflepuff’s eyes. Ahh, new relationships.

“And what record would that be?” she asked, feigning obliviousness. Jane nudged her shoulder, smirk widening. 

“You know, the one where he’s passed his mark of longest relationship,” she teased. Having hit the five month mark, it was now the longest single relationship Bucky had ever been in; the only one that even came close was his first relationship, back in second year, when he barely even knew what relationships were. It was obvious to anyone who looked that the Gryffindor was completely besotted with Darcy; half the female population of the school now hated the Hufflepuff girl for taking Bucky off the market. Darcy clearly felt the same way about him, though; Jane had watched her friend secretly eyeing him for almost a year before they got together. “And longest time he’s stayed celibate for someone.” To be honest, it was probably the longest he’d stayed celibate full stop, since he’d first started having sex.

Darcy’s blush deepened, and she twined a stray curl of hair around her finger. “That’s, uh, not exactly true.” Jane’s jaw dropped; did that mean what she thought it meant?

“No!” she gasped, stunned. “You didn’t!”

“We did,” Darcy confirmed, the smile breaking through her embarrassment. “On Valentine’s Day. I know it’s crazy cliche and everything, but… it was a really, really amazing day, with the most perfect date, and… it felt right, y’know?” 

“Oh my God!” Jane exclaimed, trying to get her head around it. Darcy — the baby of the family, her little Darcy — was no longer a virgin? “Wow. Congratulations, I guess. How was it?” She giggled at the question, but didn’t take it back; Bucky had a reputation after all, and this was the first time she was able to actually ask one of his partners personally. What if it was all talk? Or if he’d been selfish through it? If he’d made Darcy’s first time bad, she was going to hex him so hard he’d never be able to even think about sex again.

“Well, let’s just say the rest of the girls in this school are missing out bigtime,” Darcy answered, grinning. Jane actually squealed, then paused, surprised at the noise that had come out of her mouth. Only Darcy could reduce her to this. “But seriously, he was amazing. Really sweet, and he took it slow with me, and I’m just— I’m really glad it happened. And it may or may not have happened again several times since.” She winked, making Jane snicker, and the Ravenclaw hugged her friend.

“Look at you, all grown up and sleeping with hot boys,” she teased playfully.

“Hey!” Darcy objected, laughing. “Just the one hot boy, thank you very much! And it’s about damn time, don’t you think? Loki started getting laid over the summer, I had a lot of catching up to do.” Her eyes widened a fraction as she remembered just who Loki was sleeping with, but Jane smiled, shaking her head slightly. They had all walked in on Thor and Loki enough times to know that there was more than just kissing and cuddling going on there. 

“Still, we probably shouldn’t tell the boys until Bucky is somewhere safe, hmm?” she mused, imagining the expressions on their faces when they figured out Bucky and Darcy were actually having sex. Steve would no doubt go a very, very impressive shade of red. And Thor, well… that was best not thought about.

Darcy laughed, nodding. “Yeah, I think I’ll let them just continue to assume I’ll stay an innocent virgin until I’m married, and probably even after them. Hell, I could have ten kids and I think Thor would still maintain I’ve never done more than kiss a boy.” Snorting, Jane tucked her feet up underneath her, holding out a hand once more as Darcy grabbed the nail polish off the side table. She still had three more nails to do; and that was if she didn’t start on the toes.

“Only Thor and the Gryffindor boys will want to believe that,” she reasoned. “And maybe Phil. But the others will just tease the hell out of you, and Bucky. I mean, Merlin, imagine when Clint finds out. And Tony.” Darcy groaned, shaking her head emphatically.

“They will _never_ know,” she declared. “Ever. I love them to pieces but oh my God they are so embarrassing, they can never find out.”

“Oh, I dunno. I think you’ve caught them all in enough embarrassing situations to blackmail them into shutting up about it,” Jane pointed out, glad the conversation was on more lighthearted subjects than it had been at the start. Hopefully Darcy would forget about Jane’s insecurities and move on with things. She could deal with them on her own.

“You kidding me? Tony Stark doesn’t know the meaning of the word embarrassing,” Darcy retorted with a raised eyebrow. “Nothing I could possibly say could get him to shut up.”

“It will if you say it in front of Bruce and Steve,” Jane told her, smiling innocently. “Because Tony might have no shame, but those two definitely do, and they’ll withhold certain things in order to get him to be quiet.” Darcy stared at her, then grinned, pointing at her with the nail polish brush.

“You, my friend, are devious. I love it.” She paused to finish off Jane’s thumb nail, humming thoughtfully. “To be fair, they might know already, I don’t know. If Buck told Steve, Steve will totally have told Tony and Bruce. He can’t keep a secret from them for more than two minutes.”

“But Clint doesn’t know and Thor doesn’t know, and that’s the most important thing. Unless you told Loki?” Jane queried, hoping her voice didn’t waver as much as she thought it did. Why should she care if Darcy told Loki before her? She knew they were best friends.

“No, not yet, I don’t know how to bring it up. Also I don’t want him murdering Bucky in his sleep,” Darcy added, frowning briefly. “I’ll tell him, but, y’know, starting a conversation with ‘hey, Loki, so Bucky and I totally did the dirty and it was awesome and you need to hear all about it’ doesn’t exactly sound like the best plan.” Jane snickered; no, that probably wouldn’t go down well.

“Just make sure you tell him before the others find out, or he’ll never forgive you,” she replied, casting a quick drying spell on her fingers as Darcy finished with the polish. She had to admit, it made her hands look very pretty. 

“I know, I know, I’ll tell him next weekend or something. But anyway, enough about him. This is a girly night, and you’ve had my gossip. Now it’s your turn.” Darcy’s smirk was devilish, and Jane’s eyes widened. “Did I or did I not see you hanging out with that cute blonde Ravenclaw in Bucky’s year last Hogsmeade weekend?” Jane groaned, ducking her head as she felt her cheeks burn. 

“I talked to him for like, five minutes! Nothing happened!” Darcy cackled, shoving her shoulder lightly.

“Uh-uh, won’t slide with me. I want details, missy!” The Ravenclaw shook her head, knowing better than to insist there was nothing to tell. Though truly, it had been a short conversation about Arithmancy work. Nothing groundbreaking.

“Y’know, I think I’d much rather hear details about you and Bucky,” she returned, smirking at her friend. “There are a lot of rumours about him, and I need to know if they’re true.” Darcy laughed, lying back on the bed with a dramatic sigh, the smirk on her lips a clear sign of where her thoughts were going.

“Oh, they’re _all_ true, baby. Every last one of them.” She paused, screwing up her nose. “Except that one about the STD, that one’s a lie.” Jane snorted, shuffling to lean back against the headboard.

“I assumed as much. So go on, spill.”

“Now who’s living vicariously through who?” Darcy jibed. “How the tabled have turned.” Rolling her eyes, Jane nudged Darcy’s hip with her foot.

“Just shut up and talk, woman,” she muttered, blushing.

“Oxymoron!” Darcy objected, laughing. “But okay, okay. If I _have_ to talk about it,” she sighed mock-reluctantly. Jane smirked; it was clear Darcy was just waiting for the chance to gush about her boyfriend. And fair play to her; she’d always been the one listening to the rest of them talk about their partners, it was about time she got to return the favour.

Tucking one knee up to her chest, Jane listened with a grin on her face as she found out more than she had _ever_ wanted to know about Bucky Barnes’ sex life. Oh, she’d missed hanging out with Darcy.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of the near-empty castle at the end of Easter break, Steve tries not to think about how soon graduation is. Tony and Bruce are there to keep his mind off things

Muscles aching comfortably and pleasure still humming through his body, Steve relished in the warmth of being curled up between his two naked lovers, all three of them sated and sleepy. For once, it was a relaxed sort of sleepy, rather than the exhaustion that came with too much work and too many late nights. It was the last day of Easter break, and having finished their work with plenty of time to spare thanks to a perpetually organised Pepper, they were taking advantage of the free time. Half of their friends had gone home for the break, so there were fewer people around to care if they spent the entire day in the dorm room.

Running his fingers through Tony’s hair where the Ravenclaw’s head rested on his chest, he smiled to himself as a few hot pink strands stood out through the black. Residue from his prank war with Peter and Harry; the two second years had stayed over Easter and taken the chance to step up their assault, determined to show what they were made of before everyone graduated. It was kinda cute, if Steve was honest, and he knew Tony and Clint were indulging them a little. Had they truly been on their guard, the two boys never would have gotten a single prank through. But Steve was guiltily pleased to see that Fury wouldn’t be getting a break even after they had all graduated; it would be good for the man to be kept on his toes. 

Tearing his eyes away from Bruce’s naked ass — that would only lead his mind into the gutter, and he and Bruce would need to give Tony a rest before the next round. Not everyone could have super stamina — he let his gaze trail over their room, musing that they should really tidy up. Revision notes were all over the place, and the only reason their clothes were neat was because of the house elves. They’d even brought a third wardrobe up to the room for Steve, bless them. But the floor was covered in paper and books and random scraps of machinery that Tony worked on when he got bored; all the things the elves refused to touch for fear of putting something important in the bin. Steve couldn’t help but glance over at the calendar tacked to the wall above the desk, wincing at the visible countdown to graduation. Just over two months left. 

Bruce and Tony were looking forward to it just like the rest of their yearmates, and Steve was happy for them and proud that they were graduating, but… every time he thought about it he just imagined returning to Hogwarts without them in September, and something inside him died. He didn’t know how he’d cope; he’d be back in Gryffindor full time, even if they were right and he ended up with the Head Boy’s room there, and not only would Tony and Bruce be gone but Peggy, Pepper, Thor and the guys, Phil… half of his friends would be gone. But at least he’d still have Bucky, even if his friend was a lucky bastard who would still have his girlfriend around. 

A kiss was pressed to his shoulder, and he looked away from the calendar to see Bruce staring back at him, knowing concern in his eyes. “We’ll visit every Hogsmeade weekend,” he promised, voice soft as he held Steve tighter. Tony looked up from the blonde’s chest, frowning when he realised what they were talking about. “And we’ll try and visit even more often if Fury lets us.”

“I’ve been developing some education-specific tech to bribe Fury with if he needs a little convincing,” Tony piped up, resting a hand on Steve’s chest. “And, if I need to bring out the big guns, an upgrade for his eye.” Steve sighed, pulling them both closer and kissing them each in turn.

“I know,” he murmured. “But it won’t be the same. I can hardly sleep without you two around, and, well, Ravenclaw feels more like home than my own common room does,” he admitted. He could hardly handle his prefect duty nights when he had to stay in Gryffindor, even when Bruce or Tony came with him. 

“Ask Parker to let you in if you wanna hang out here, he thinks you’re awesome,” Tony mused. The genius leant up for a kiss, smoothing Steve’s hair down. “The year will be over before you know it. Just look at how fast this one’s gone. And think about it; Clint, Tasha and Loki will all be going through the same thing, you can hang with them and talk about how much you all miss us.” Steve snorted; Tony probably didn’t mean to sound as smug about that as he did.

“And, this was going to be a surprise, but…” Bruce paused, sharing a glance with Tony, who nodded. “We had Clint break us into the Gryffindor Head Boy’s room. There’s a huge fireplace in there, and we’ve been looking at the logistics of making it floo-capable but undetectable. I think we’ve just about got it down, we’ll run a few experiments over the summer and work the kinks out.” Steve’s eyes went wide; he hadn’t thought they were being serious when they’d mentioned doing that. 

“Seriously? That would be amazing,” he murmured, before his lips curled in a frown. “But what if I don’t make Head Boy?” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Are you serious? Of course you’re going to make Head Boy. Who else would they give it to, Clint?” he scoffed. “Just trust us, gorgeous. Everything is gonna be fine, and then before you can even blink you’ll be a Hogwarts graduate and moving in with us and starting your awesome Graphic Design course.” It had surprised a lot of people when Steve had admitted he wanted to do an art course alongside his Auror training, but they had all been supportive about it. He’d start it a few months before training started, and he hoped he was able to balance them both. 

“I hope so,” Steve agreed, finding another tuft of pink in Tony’s hair that brought a smile to his face. “But then I’ll just be dealing with a pining Bucky on top of everything else. Merlin, the year after I graduate is gonna be hell for Darcy and Loki, I feel awful for them. And Bucky and Thor,” he added, sighing. He didn’t know how Loki would cope, being separated from his boyfriend for two full school years. He just knew the Slytherin would need a lot of support, and it would probably take all of them to stop him withdrawing into himself. At least he’d have Darcy in that last year. 

“Yeah, I do not envy them at all,” Bruce agreed. “But when you think about it, in two and a bit years we’ll all have graduated, even Loki and Darcy. We’ll all have jobs, houses, pets; maybe even kids by then, who knows? We’ll be paying taxes and stuff like actual adults.” Steve and Tony shared a wide-eyed look, hardly able to imagine a life that didn’t revolve around Hogwarts. At least things wouldn’t change for Tony too much; he would still be working at Stark Industries. He just wouldn’t have to bother with things like class and exams and quidditch matches in between. 

“Bruce, sugarplum, I will _never_ be an adult,” Tony declared vehemently, making them both laugh.

“I think the world would explode with horror,” Steve agreed teasingly. Tony winked, leaning up for a heated kiss, letting Steve know that the serious conversation was over. He moaned lowly into his lover’s mouth, feeling a hand that could only belong to Bruce sliding down his chest, the werewolf’s lips pressing against his neck.

“We can worry about graduation when it happens,” he breathed into Steve’s ear. “Until then, we have two months to make the most of being together. Just relax, love, and let us take care of it.” Steve smiled, breaking away from Tony even as he wrapped a hand around the billionaire’s length, using his other hand to pull Bruce into a messy kiss. 

“I trust you,” he replied quietly, arching up against his lover’s naked body. Bruce smiled, cupping Steve’s cheek and kissing him far more tenderly. The blonde went with it, his worries about the future floating from his mind in the haze of pleasure and love. They would face it when it came, and they would face it together.

.-.-.

When the three of them finally dragged themselves out of bed and down to dinner, they found Tasha and Maria dining at the near-empty Slytherin table. Going to join them, Steve raised an eyebrow at the pair. “No sign of anyone else?”

“Pepper came down and grabbed something to take back up,” Natasha explained. “You know how she gets.” Steve winced; he knew all too well how Pepper got during exam time. She hadn’t seemed to grasp that Tony had already hired her, and would continue to do so even if she failed all her NEWTs. “Rhodey is around somewhere, and I haven’t seen Jane. Did you guys not find her in the common room?” 

“No, it was empty when we came down,” Tony replied, reaching for a plate. “Text her, babe?” the question was directed at Bruce, who smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“You two had a good day?” Steve asked, grinning when the two girls shared smirks. No doubt they’d spent their day similarly to him, Tony and Bruce.

“Oh, definitely. It was… much needed relaxation,” Maria replied, her hand in Natasha’s on the tabletop as they both ate one-handed. 

“Is there video?” Tony jibed around a mouthful of pasta, wincing when Maria kicked him under the table. “Ouch! Okay, okay, fine. No trading for you.”

“Not into dick, Tony. We’ve been through this,” Maria sighed, shaking her head. Steve snickered, catching Bruce’s smile, and slid a plate of food in front of the werewolf. 

“Hey, there’s a fireplace in the Slytherin Head Girl’s room, right?” Tony queried, looking between the pair. 

“Yeah, why?” Tasha asked, making the genius grin.

“Mind if Bruce and I come take a look at it? If it’s the same type as Steve’s, we should be able to do what we’re gonna do with his and set up a closed floo network. Then you guys can get your freak on whenever you want, and Thor can come through and visit Loki without having to walk down from Gryffindor. I mean, I love the guy, but stealth is not his middle name,” he added with a snort. 

“Tony, the Gryffindor fireplace isn’t _mine_ ,” Steve pointed out, only to get an eye-roll in response.

“Not yet, blondie, but it might as well be. So what do you say, ladies? Hell, I’m sure Phil would be grateful too, he’s perfectly capable of sneaking from Slytherin to Hufflepuff for a little booty call funtimes,” Tony drawled, smirking.

“Only if you promise not to set up hidden cameras in our room,” Natasha bartered evenly. “I _will_ check.” Tony held a hand to his chest, reeling back as if wounded.

“Really? What kind of man do you take me for? I’m hurt, Tasha, right here,” he retorted, clutching his heart. “But really, no cameras, promise. Bruce will keep me out of trouble, won’t you, honeybear?”

“No cameras,” Bruce agreed with a smile. “We just want to see if it’ll be compatible like the Gryffindor one. It’ll take fifteen minutes, tops.”

“Sounds good to me,” Maria piped up. “I’m all for something that’ll let me come visit you next year. And I know Phil and Thor will be, too.” They would all be visiting every Hogsmeade weekend, and probably several times between then, but every single one of them knew that they’d never get permission from Fury to stay overnight and have sex with his students. If they turned up without permission, however, they doubted the Headmaster would care enough to find them and throw them out. 

“Can we do it after dinner, then? It’ll be less weird all of us going to hang in your room while everyone’s still away,” Tony reasoned. 

“Sure, just don’t mind the mess. We haven’t got round to cleaning up yet,” Tasha agreed. Both girls were finished, having started long before the boys arrived, but they waited patiently for them to finish anyway. There was still no sign of Rhodey or Jane, but Bruce assured them that Jane had text, and was in her room, and the house elves had brought her dinner. 

When they’d all cleared their plates, Steve and Bruce eating thrice as much as their lover — the one side-effect of increased stamina was increased metabolism, and they’d both used up a lot of energy in the day — they got to their feet and left the Slytherin table, heading down to the dungeons. Steve smiled as Tony wrapped an arm around his waist, taking Bruce’s hand in his free one and walking between them. Maria and Tasha walked in front, their hands linked loosely, and Steve flushed when he caught sight of a dark love bite on the back of Tasha’s neck, above the collar of her t-shirt. He knew he probably had similar ones, and he’d known what the two girls had been getting up to, but… thinking about it really wasn’t something he should be doing. It was their private business, as much as Tony liked to tease otherwise. 

Slytherin was near-empty when they entered, and none of the common room’s occupants looked up at their arrival, all too busy doing work and exam revision. Walking straight through to Maria’s room, Steve stifled a smile at the mess in their room. It was even worse than their Ravenclaw dorm; at least theirs was only messy with work. He would have thought that Natasha would be a neat freak, but apparently not when Maria was around. Though he did notice the case full of weapons in impeccable condition in the corner of the room, clearly belonging to Tasha. And — he blushed once more, his cheeks burning — the leather-padded handcuffs hooked around one of the bedposts. He didn’t want to know.

Tony and Bruce made a bee-line for the fireplace, and Steve bit his lip, looking around awkwardly. “Sit down, Steve,” Natasha called, a smirk on her face. “I promise we changed the bedsheets before coming down for dinner. But if you still don’t wanna sit on it, there’s a chair somewhere under all that crap by the desk.” He looked in the direction she pointed, seeing nothing but a mound of clothing. How the hell did they both have so many clothes??

“No, the bed’s fine,” he assured, toeing off his shoes and hopping up to join the pair on the bed. Maria grabbed her laptop off the bedside table, lying down with it on her stomach and her head on Tasha’s chest. “Don’t tell me you still have work to do?” he asked with raised eyebrows, and she shook her head.

“Do you think I’d have spent all day in bed with Tasha if I did?” she retorted. “No, I’m just checking my email. Phil said he’d send me some revision notes he made, but they haven’t come through. He’s probably been too busy enjoying his last day of freedom and forgot.” He and Clint had gone to spend the break with Phil’s parents, or ‘the in-laws’ as Tasha liked to call them in front of Clint, loving how he turned both embarrassed and sappy at the same time. 

“What do you need notes on?” Tony called, not looking over from where he and Bruce were casting spells on the fireplace, writing things down on Tony’s tablet. “I might have some.”

“Your notes only make sense to you and Bruce, Stark,” Maria pointed out. “I’ll pass.” 

“Well, your choice,” Tony muttered, shrugging. Natasha’s fingers wound through Maria’s hair as she peered at the laptop screen over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and Steve leaned back against the bedpost — one that didn’t have handcuffs on it. “Are you guys going back to sex after we leave, or did you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“We were undecided,” Tasha replied, humming thoughtfully. “But aren’t you three going back to bed?”

“I say this in the best way possible, but if someone touches my dick again today it might fall off,” Tony informed her seriously. Steve blushed, and Bruce snorted, his cheeks going pink as well. “And as fun as it is watching these two gorgeous men going at it, I’m not in the mood for voyeurism today.” 

“Tony!” Steve protested, feeling his ears flame. He would never get over the lack of boundaries his boyfriend seemed to have; did Tasha and Maria really need to know that Tony liked watching him and Bruce when they still had energy to burn off after he was finished?

“What? It’s not like they can’t draw their own conclusions,” Tony reasoned, nonchalant. “You have crazy super-serum stamina, Bruce has crazy werewolf stamina, and as fit and healthy as I am I still have the stamina of a mere mortal teenage boy. There is no shame in me not being able to keep up with you both.”

“I don’t know, you seem to do a pretty decent job with that mortal stamina of yours,” Bruce teased. “I mean, I thought you’d flag after four, but I’m impressed you lasted through round five.” Ignoring their Gryffindor lover turning the colour of his house tie on the bed, Tony winked at Bruce, leaning in for a kiss and sliding a hand around to grope his ass.

“What can I say? You two inspire me.” He turned to the bed, striding over and standing on tiptoes to lean in and kiss Steve. “Relax, babe, Tasha and Maria aren’t gonna say anything. Also, we’re done with the fireplace. Good news; it’s compatible. Bad news, I think we may have lost one of your bras in the network during a test. My bad, I’ll buy you a new one. Purple with black lace trim, front-fastening?” Tasha cursed in Russian, glaring at him.

“That’s part of a set, Tony. You had better buy me a new one,” she warned, but he rolled his eyes.

“I will, I promise, just link me the site and size and I’ll buy it tonight or something. Now, movie, yes or no?” Maria sighed, shutting down her laptop and turning to drop a kiss on Natasha’s lips.

“I suppose we might as well. Unless you’re planning on doing all the work, because I love you, but I am way too tired,” she added smirking. Natasha cracked a smile, brushing Maria’s fringe from her eyes.

“No, I was hoping you would,” she returned. “So movie it is. Lead the way, Stark.” Steve clambered off the bed after the two girls, and Tony stopped him to pull him into another kiss.

“I’m sorry for talking about our sex life in front of people,” he murmured dutifully; this wasn’t the first time. The blonde sighed, a smile reluctantly creeping across his lips. How could he be mad when he had spent the entire day having amazing sex with the men he loved?

“It’s okay,” he assured, smoothing out a stray curl on the genius’ head. “Just… time and a place, yeah?” Arm falling comfortably around Tony’s shoulders, he smiled as Tony grinned at him.

“Yes, sir. And hey,” he added, leaning up to murmur in Steve’s ear as they started out of the room. “Just because I’m tapped out now, doesn’t mean I won’t wanna have some fun later. I bet I can get you and Bruce to come simultaneously with only me touching you both.” Steve flushed, his traitorous body pulsing with arousal. Why couldn’t Tony have waited until _after_ the movie? Still, he smirked, lips dragging across Tony’s cheek as he stooped to reply.

“Challenge accepted.” Maybe if he talked with Bruce during the movie, they could turn the tables a little. Tony had said his cock would fall off if someone touched it; that didn’t rule out touching the rest of his body, after all.


	10. Overreactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper has been getting job offers since the beginning of the year, from people who think they can drag her away from Tony's side. When Tony finds out, he immediately gets the wrong end of the stick, of course.

Swamped in a yellow and black fleece blanket, laptop balanced on her knees, Pepper resisted the urge to tear out her hair as she went through her many emails. She was the only one in her dorm room, as the rest of her roommates were in the common room for a study group. She didn't mind; they were loud when the worked together, and she didn't really get along with them. Alone she could put on her music and curl up with her laptop and some tea, and not bother anyone.

Deleting several emails without even bothering to read them, she opened one out of curiosity, only to roll her eyes at the first line, deleting it along with the other three from the same company. Honestly, did they have no dignity? For months she'd been getting emails from all sorts of companies, wizarding and muggle, offering her jobs with them. High-powered, well-paying jobs as a business manager or CEO's secretary or something equally prolific. Had she not known Tony, she would have been awed and flattered at the offers; then again, had she not known Tony, she probably wouldn't be getting them in the first place.

It was ridiculous to think she'd ever leave Stark Industries. Not only would she never be able to leave Tony, she loved her job, and she knew she'd only love it more when she and Tony graduated and started working full-time. They made a great team, and working for Tony gave her all the perks of being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company without actually having to be the face of the company. Of course, it also gave her the boring bits, such as business meetings and proposals and expenses reports, but she actually sort-of enjoyed those. Besides, for all the enormous salaries the companies all over the world could try and tempt her with, there was no way they'd ever be able to offer more than what Tony paid her. Her paycheck from him was _obscene_. She'd argued about it, but he wouldn't take no for an answer, and it was easier to just agree and move on.

Growling under her breath, she sent another twenty or so emails straight into the trash, shutting down her laptop and pushing it to the end of her bed, reaching for her DADA textbook and a notepad. She had some extra credit work to finish for Professor Hogan, and she may as well take the chance while she had the dorm to herself. Every time her roommates saw her doing work for that class that wasn't part of the curriculum, they giggled and teased her for being Hogan's 'special favourite'. At first it had been embarrassing — Professor Hogan was attractive, which was _not_ the reason she was helping him, but if he overheard he might start thinking (correctly) that she had a (slight) crush on him and that wouldn't end well — but now it was just getting old. But there were only four and a half weeks left of the year, and then she'd never have to see any of them again. That was probably the one part of Hogwarts she was most looking forward to leaving. She couldn't wait to have a room of her own, even if she was living at Tony's place. She didn't want to live completely alone, she just wanted a little privacy.

Glancing over at the pile of revision notes for Charms, the exam for which she had in two days, she looked back at the DADA work, biting her lip. She could finish that first, then work on Charms. It wouldn't take long, and Professor Hogan always appreciated the help.

.-.-.

Several days later, and Pepper had almost forgotten about the multitude of job offers; they seemed to have gotten the point at her lack of reply, and stopped pestering her. Joining Jane and the boys at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, as she usually did, she smiled in greeting, rolling her eyes and reaching over to straighten Tony's tie. "Can you not look like you've just crawled out of bed on the day of your first practical exam, please?" she asked wryly, earning a cheeky grin.

"But Pep, I _have_ just crawled out of bed. Very, very reluctantly, I might add," he informed her, kissing Bruce's cheek pointedly. The redhead rolled her eyes, filling her bowl with porridge and grabbing some fruit to accompany it. She was a firm believer in starting exam days with a healthy breakfast; unlike Tony, who clearly only had something other than bacon on his plate due to Steve, who kept spooning eggs on his plate when he wasn't looking. It was worrying, sometimes, that he was one of the richest men in the wizarding world. That's what he had her for, she supposed.

"How are you all feeling about the exam?" Steve asked, fairly cheerful; he only had a Transfiguration theory, and with Bruce coaching him through his revision he couldn't possibly fail.

"Not too bad, actually. My Defence is pretty decent, and it can't be too hard, right?" Jane mused, sipping at the largest mug of hot chocolate Pepper had ever seen. She was such a sugar fiend.

They all looked up at the small smattering of post owls that flew through the open hatch in the rafters, eyes sharp in search of their recipients. While electronic communications were now the norm, there were still plenty of old-fashioned people who firmly believed in the power of the handwritten word. Pepper's eyebrows rose when a dark tawny owl aimed straight for her, a letter clasped in its talons. Expecting it to drop the letter in front of someone else at the Ravenclaw table, she was surprised when the thick parchment envelope fell right in front of her plate, nearly landing in her porridge. "Who the hell would be writing you?" Tony queried, reaching across to snatch the letter before she could get it. "It definitely has your name on it, _Virginia_ ," he teased her, smirking when she turned as red as her hair. He knew she hated her name. Tearing open the envelope, Tony pulled out the letter within, his eyes narrowing as he started reading.

"Who's it from?" Pepper asked, but he ignored her, his jaw clenching and the colour draining from his face as he continued to read, setting the Hufflepuff on edge. What was the letter about? "Tony, what is it?"

"Congratulations, Pep," he remarked, looking like each word was causing him physical pain. "I mean, of course, it was stupid of me to think— you don't have to work for me after graduation, if you want to go somewhere else. It's fine, I don't own you, you're welcome to go wherever you want. They'll be lucky to have you." He dropped the letter, getting abruptly to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go revise." Pepper watched in confusion as the billionaire practically bolted from the hall, and immediately reached for the letter, skimming it. She groaned; trust Tony to get the wrong end of the stick!

"What is it?" Bruce asked, concern written all over his face. Pepper thrust the letter at him, not needing to read much past ' _Dear Ms Potts, we would like to formally offer you a position at.._ '. Was sending her three million emails not enough?

"I need to go, I'll be right back," she said quickly, abandoning her breakfast to chase after Tony. She found him on the stairway, his shoulders slumped and a frown on his lips, and grabbed him by the hood of his robe, dragging him into the nearest secret passage.

"Hey! Hey, watch it! What's with the manhandling? I told you, I need to study!" Pepper rolled her eyes at his complaining, clasping his shoulders firmly.

"You're an idiot," she declared, making him wince.

"Yeah, I figured that's why you don't wanna work for me," he remarked bitterly. Huffing, Pepper stared him down, unflinching.

"Tony, don't be ridiculous. There is no situation in which I wouldn't want to keep working for you," she told him bluntly, not letting him break eye contact as she spoke. His eyes widened, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"But, the letter…" he trailed off, and she laughed, shaking her head incredulously.

"Tony, I've been getting job offers since seventh year started," she informed her friend. "I swear, I'm running out of companies that _haven't_ offered me something. I've ignored every single one of them, but clearly some people are persistent." She recognised the company logo on the letter as one of the ones who had sent her about four hundred emails over the past eight months; she was tempted to send a scathing email in reply to let them know she wasn't interested, but it would probably be more trouble than it was worth.

"Oh." She couldn't help but smile at Tony's sheepish realisation, leaning in to smooth his hair down.

"Just to be clear, I don't want to be working anywhere but wherever you are, Tony. Even if you decided to disband Stark Industries and start selling cars from your garage, I would work for you. I honestly don't think you or Bruce would be able to function without me," she added, smirking. Steve would be fine, he had his head on straight, but Bruce was just as bad as Tony sometimes. And the blonde Gryffindor was terrible at persuading his lovers to do necessary things like sleep and eat and not work for eighteen hours without breaks.

"I, uh, kinda misunderstood things, huh?" Tony mused ruefully, making her laugh, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Just a little, yeah," she agreed. "But it's nice to know you'd be inconsolable if I did leave. Does wonders for a girl's ego." He glared lightly, poking her side and making her yelp. "Too late, you've reacted now, I know you don't want to live without me," she teased, smirking at him. Pulling him into a brief hug, she smiled when he squeezed back tightly. "Now come on, let's get back to breakfast before all the food's gone. I swear to God, Tony Stark, if I have to face this exam on an empty stomach I am going to curse you so bad you won't get it up for a month." He winced, picking up the pace as they both headed back to the Great Hall, Tony leaning in to wrap an arm around her shoulders and peck her temple as they walked.

"Love you, Pep," he murmured, making her smile. Yeah, she'd never be able to stop working for him, God help her.

"Love you, too, Tony. Even if I do want to strangle you sometimes."


	11. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two days until graduation, the seventh year Avengers look back on their years at Hogwarts. After a night with those who will stay behind, Sif finally realises just how different Hogwarts will be without her boys.

The group in the Room of Requirement was smaller than their usual gathering, and Bruce definitely noticed it. Still, it was only right; he knew the younger members of their group were having their own night over in Phil and Clint’s room, to prepare themselves for what would happen in two days. Tonight, for him, was about his fellow graduates.

Leaning into Tony’s side, he sipped at his glass of water, trying not to feel strange about not having Steve by their side. The blonde understood, and they had all of tomorrow to be together. And then, of course, all of summer. But at least he had Tony with him still. Even if his boyfriend was on the far end of the tipsy scale by now. Bruce was the only one not drinking — he didn’t see the point, when alcohol didn’t affect him and he didn’t enjoy the taste — though Phil had only had one drink, so between them they were the only sober members of their group.

“Merlin, can you believe it,” Pepper mused from Tony’s other side on the couch. “We’ve all known each other for seven years now.”

“Well, we didn’t really _know_ each other until like, second or third year,” Jane pointed out. “Not really. We had classes and stuff, but… did any of us really talk all that much in first year?” Of course Tony and Bruce had been practically inseparable since day one, and the Gryffindor boys had all known each other for years already, but the rest of them couldn’t really consider themselves ‘friends’ until second year, or even later.

“God, remember what it was like back then? Before we really knew each other, before Steve and Clint and Tasha and everyone?” Tony remarked, chuckling. “Hell, I didn’t even really know them until I had two little third year brats coming to Ravenclaw and asking my help so Barton could get a boyfriend,” he teased, watching as Phil flushed.

“And Steve was a scrawny little sod back then,” Peggy added, grinning. “Bless his heart. He was so starstruck when you saved him from those bullies, Tony. Watched you for weeks, too shy to say hello, and the amount of drawings of you in his sketchbook… it’s no wonder you ended up the way you did. I’m just surprised he went and fancied Bucky first.”

“Oh, come on, that was a safety crush and we all know it,” Bruce piped up, rolling his eyes. “Buck is straight as a ruler, Steve knew he’d never get anywhere. With Tony he actually had a chance.”

“True,” Peggy agreed, nodding. “But I still felt bad for the poor soul.”

“I think we can agree he came out of it okay, don’t you think?” Maria said wryly, knocking back another shot of vodka. Bruce smirked, sharing a glance with Tony. Yeah, Steve came out the other end of things pretty well.

“But wait, does that mean we have _Phil_ to thank for us all being friends?” Pepper asked, looking at her fellow Hufflepuff. “I mean, if he hadn’t gotten Clint so crazy about him, Tasha wouldn’t have suggested they ask Tony and Bruce for help, so they probably wouldn’t have started hanging out with us. You and Tony still annoyed the crap out of each other back then, so you wouldn’t have been friends either, and if Clint hadn’t asked Tony and started the whole study group thing, we wouldn’t have known Jane or Thor or anyone all that well.”

“Not true! I was friends with Tony and Bruce way before the Clint thing,” Jane pointed out. “And I was already tutoring Thor by then, too, so if we’d still gotten together we would have all been friends anyway.”

“D’you think Steve would have ever gathered up the courage to talk to me if I hadn’t started hanging out with Peggy because of the study group, though?” Tony asked, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce wrapped an arm tighter around him, fingers tracing random runes on the genius’ bare forearm.

“Probably not,” Pepper replied, snickering. “He was so shy, he’d probably just have creeped on you and given up and gone back to crushing on Bucky instead.”

“I like to believe we would have all become friends in one way or another,” Thor announced, words slightly slurred. “For the fates have mysterious ways.”

“Fate, huh?” Phil repeated, bemused. “That sounds much better than saying Clint’s crush on me is the catalyst for all this.” Bruce snorted, and Pepper let out a groan.

“I am not sober enough to try and figure out the roots of all our friendships,” she told them, “so fate works fine by me.”

“To fate!” Fandral exclaimed, raising his glass. Bruce raised his water to tap against Tony’s vodka and coke, and Pepper’s cider.

“To fate,” he echoed along with the rest of the group, a smile on his face as he drank. He liked the idea of their group being fated to end up friends; trying to imagine Hogwarts without all of them made his head hurt and his chest feel cold. Pulling Tony closer, he dropped a kiss on his hair, smiling fondly. “And I have to say, if I could go back and talk to eleven year-old me, I’d give him the biggest hug for letting eleven year-old Tony Stark barge into his compartment on the train.”

“Yeah, I picked the right end of the train, didn’t I?” Tony agreed, grinning back. “But we’d probably have been bros anyway, we’re the only two Ravenclaw guys. Besides, you were adorable, and crazy interesting with the mysterious disappearances and all. How could I stay away?” Unable to help himself, Bruce leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the groans from several of their friends.

“Hey, hey, break it up!” Jane urged, throwing a pillow at them. “Save that for tomorrow; tonight is about friends, not partners.” Both grinning sheepishly, Bruce and Tony parted, though not too far, Tony still comfortable against Bruce’s shoulder.

“Seriously, though. I have a lot to thank Tony for, and the rest of you,” Bruce reasoned, amazed to feel a lump building in his throat. He wasn’t even drunk! “I mean, I started Hogwarts expecting to be alone the whole seven years, not allowed to be too close to anyone for fear of them finding out my secret. Now I… I have the best group of friends anyone could ask for, the two absolute loves of my life, and I’m not even a true werewolf anymore.” Several people smiled at him, and Pepper reached over to squeeze his hand. “And I— I know that even though I’m not a true wolf, I still have the wolf in me, and I always will. The wolf… all of you, you’re pack to him. To us. I never expected anything _close_ to that, and I’m trying really hard not to get all sappy and emotional here, but… thank you. I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve all done for me, and the others, but— thanks, anyway.” Tony hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek in comfort.

“Our group wouldn’t be the same without you, Bruce, and we all know it,” Peggy informed him with a soft smile on her face. “For one, there would be no one to keep Tony in check.” Her grin turned teasing, and Bruce snorted at Tony’s indignant whine. “But you’ve always been there for all of us, and I know I for one appreciate that.”

“We are family,” Thor told him honestly, gesturing to the room at large. “Us, and all those gathered in Phil’s room now. Even without a wolf in any of us to guide our instincts, we are all pack, all family, and we shall remain that way until we die. Our children shall grow as cousins, our bonds will never break, and even in Valhalla we shall come together once more.” There was a poignant silence after the blonde’s words, each of them taking in the gravity of his little speech, alcohol-fuelled though it may be.

“Hear, hear,” Tony agreed, raising his glass once more. “And on that note, _God_ help our kids, growing up in this nutball family.” Pepper giggled, and the mood was broken, though Bruce knew that each of them would be feeling Thor’s words resonate in their minds for days, weeks, even years to come. He certainly would, and it made facing graduation that little bit easier.

.-.-.-.

Having disbanded from Phil’s room before they all ended up crying on each other, Sif entered the Gryffindor common room alone; Steve had parted from her at the top of the stairs, heading in the direction of Ravenclaw to wait for Tony and Bruce, and Bucky had stayed in Hufflepuff with Darcy. Ignoring the staircase up to the girls’ dorms, Sif instead took the one to the boys’ dorms, slipping inside the seventh year boys’ dorms. It was empty, and her chest tightened at the sight of all their trunks at the ends of their beds, packed but for the few things they would need in the last two days. She had helped them pack, yes, but seeing the room tidy felt so… final. They wouldn’t be coming back to it next year; it would be full of wide-eyed first years, and Steve, Bucky and their roommates would be the new Gryffindor seventh year boys. She herself would be a seventh year girl. It was a lot to take in.

Fandral’s quidditch jumper was resting on top of his trunk, and she pulled it on over her pyjamas, smiling to herself at the familiar scent of the blonde’s cologne. Slipping her shoes off, she perched on his bed and shuffled up to lean against the headboard, knees tucked to her chest. She couldn’t imagine Hogwarts without her boys. It would be like the year before she had gone to Hogwarts, when they were all there without her, but worse because she was older now and couldn’t be placated with the promise of seven years of schooling ahead. She knew, rationally, that it was just a year before she would be back with them, and she would see them at holidays and Hogsmeade weekends, but… it wasn’t the same.

She tensed as she heard footsteps on the stairs outside, the unmistakeable too-loud whispers of her boys trying and failing to be quiet, and she swallowed the lump on her throat, offering Hogun a smile as he stumbled through the door, closely followed by his three comrades. “Sif!” Volstagg exclaimed, surprised. “What’s wrong, is everything okay?” Upon seeing her, all four boys immediately rushed to her side, concern on their faces. She smiled, shaking her head.

“I’m fine, all is well,” she assured quickly. “I just… it has finally hit me that I shall have to face Hogwarts without you all, come September. I knew before, but… the prospect never seemed so bleak, until now.” The boys shared knowing looks, and Volstagg sank down on the edge of the bed, reaching one long arm around her shoulders to pull her in close. He smelled vaguely of alcohol, but she knew they were only tipsy; it took an incredible amount to get them drunk, and that had not been the purpose of their gathering.

“We shall all be at the end of a phone as soon as you need any of us,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her temple. “And with Tony’s plans for what we all know will be Steve’s room next year, you only have to ask for us to be with you in the flesh in a heartbeat.”

“Volstagg is right,” Thor agreed, sitting on her other side and leaning into her. “And you are not completely without your entourage, my lady; indeed, you still have the most important member of all.” He cracked a smile, large fingers carding through her hair. “Loki will remain with you, will he not? He always was your favourite.” She couldn’t help but smile back, even as a stray tear crept down her cheek.

“I do not play favourites with my brothers, you know this,” she insisted, as she had done hundreds of times over the years. They all knew it was a lie; each of them was her favourite in different circumstances, though she truly loved them all equally. “And I do know this, but it is not the same and you know it. I love Loki dearly, and he will be a great comfort, but he’s not you. He’s not any of you, and I shall miss you all regardless.”

“We shall miss you too, never doubt it,” Hogun told her, completely serious despite the slight drunken glazing of his eyes.

“It is only a year,” Fandral added with a smile. Sif smiled back, not wanting to admit that even after Hogwarts, things would be different. They would each have jobs and separate lives, and Thor and Loki would live together, and no doubt her three boys would find partners and eventually settle down and have children, and things would be so very different. “How about you stay in here tonight, with us?” Fandral offered, leaning against the bedpost. “It shall not trouble me to share with Hogun, for one night.”

“Don’t be daft, Fandral; you and Hogun would never fit comfortably in one of these beds!” she argued, then bit her lip. “If you do not object, I could share with you. It is not like we have not done so plenty of times in the past.” Granted, they hadn’t properly shared since they were children, but the amount of times she’d fallen asleep on his chest during movie nights were practically the same thing. And he was the slimmest of the boys; there was no way she’d fit with any of the others.

“Of course I have no objections,” he agreed easily, smiling. “Make yourself comfortable.” Thor brushed his lips against her temple, Volstagg squeezing her once more before letting go, and the four boys prepared themselves for bed. Shrugging Fandral’s hoodie off and depositing it back on top of his trunk, she slipped into the bathroom to borrow a spare toothbrush and go about her nightly routine, heading back to crawl under the duvet of Fandral’s bed. When the lights were out, he crossed from the bathroom to join her, shuffling in behind her and closing the drapes with a quick flick of his wrist, winding an arm around her waist. Sif placed her hand over his on her stomach, and their fingers twined, his grip tightening briefly.

“Hogwarts will not be the same without you,” she breathed into the silence, and his lips pressed against her cheek as he pulled her closer, allowing her to take comfort in his embrace.

“Just because you will be at Hogwarts without us, does not mean you will be alone,” he told her firmly. “And all you need to do is call my name, and I shall drop whatever I have to, to attend to you.” Sif smiled briefly at that, trying to relax at his words. He was right; even without her boys, she was far from alone. It was just a different kind of company.


	12. End of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the eldest of the Avengers are graduating Hogwarts. Sure, they’re sad to be leaving, but the world waits for no man, and they have lives to live.

Despite the dorm being full for once, it was surprisingly quiet in the Hufflepuff seventh year boys' dorm as they all got into their graduation robes. The robes were much nicer than their ordinary school robes, the black velvet lined with gleaming yellow silk, yellow embroidery around the cuffs and hem and a Hufflepuff crest shining proudly from the breast. Phil pinned his Head Boy badge just below it for the very last time, trying to remember to breathe. He was in the dorm for old times' sake, sure that he would have just stayed in his room all day if he'd been getting ready on his own.

The dorm looked bare, more than it usually did at the end of a school year. They had always known they would be coming back to the same dorm the next year, so leaving things behind hadn't been too big a deal; the House Elves just put them on their beds ready for the beginning of the next year. But this year, come September, a whole new bunch of first years would be moving in to the space. They had to make sure they had absolutely everything packed. Phil, of course, was fine with that; his trunk was stood at the end of his bed in his own private room, Sitwell's cage resting on top and waiting for the bird to occupy it. He'd be heading home the morning after the ceremony — only briefly, before heading over to Tony's for the graduation party — and he couldn't quite believe he was leaving for good.

"Hey, Phil, c'mon man," one of his ex-roommates called, making for the door. "Clock's ticking." Phil sighed, nodding, and turned to follow them out of the dorm. He couldn't really call it 'his dorm' anymore, he supposed. Heading out to the common room, his jaw dropped when he saw the seventh year girls gathered there, all in their own robes. Pepper grinned at him, giving a twirl, and he pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful," he told her solemnly, making her beam. She looked like she was about to cry at any second, and he knew she wouldn't be the only one unable to get through the ceremony without tears. He wouldn't be surprised if he himself had a bit of a cry, towards the end maybe.

"And you look so handsome," she replied fondly, kissing his cheek lightly so as not to get lipstick on his skin.

"Where's Clint?" he asked, wondering if his boyfriend had gone down with Rhodey and the others. He knew all his friends would be in their seats already, but he'd hoped his boyfriend might stay back to see him before the ceremony. He needed a kiss for luck, so he didn't faint in the middle of his Head Boy's speech.

"In your room," Pepper answered, a knowing smile on her face. "I'll wait for you guys, you have time." He smiled at her in thanks, turning back towards the dorms and heading straight for his room, knocking once on the door before opening. Clint looked gorgeous in his suit, his Hufflepuff tie at his neck in a show of house pride, though Phil knew it wouldn't stay on for long once the ceremony was over. The younger teen turned at the intrusion, his eyes going wide when he saw his boyfriend, his jaw dropping. Phil shut the door behind himself, taking a few moments to appreciate a speechless Clint Barton. Eventually, the archer regained himself, stepping forward to cup Phil's face in his hands and pull him into a kiss.

"You look amazing," he breathed, smiling. Phil grinned back, winding his arms around his shorter lover. "You ready for this?"

"I think so, yeah," Phil agreed, surprised that he was actually telling the truth. He was so very ready to graduate. "You?" Clint bit his lip, hesitant, and Phil kissed him again, fingers sliding into the short hairs at the back of his neck. "This isn't a bad thing," he soothed quietly. "It's a year of seeing each other less, sure, but it doesn't mean we're going to break up, or drift apart, or anything like that." He'd heard all of Clint's fears before, spoken in the dead of night when the only other sounds were them breathing, and he wished he could do more to assuage them.

"But—" Phil pressed their lips together, stopping his words.

"But nothing. I've got the ring picked out and everything, remember?" he added playfully. Clint grinned at that, his shoulders relaxing a fraction.

"I still don't know if you're serious about that," he remarked, making Phil chuckle, winking.

"And you never will. Come on, Pepper's waiting." Kissing him long and slow, Phil eventually managed to pull himself away from his boyfriend, twining their fingers together. Leading the way out of the room, he smiled at Pepper still in the common room, now waiting alone.

"Let's do this thing," she declared confidently, a grin on her face as she slipped her hand into Phil's free one, tugging him and Clint towards the common room door. Together they walked down to the Entrance Hall, where the rest of the graduates were gathered. Everyone else was already outside, waiting for the ceremony to start.

"I'd better go," Clint murmured, checking his watch. Things were due to start any minute now. Phil felt a stab of panic at having to let go of his boyfriend and face things alone, but Clint squeezed his hand, smiling, and leaned in for a kiss. "Good luck, you'll be great. Just focus on me if you get nervous, yeah? I love you."

"Thanks," Phil replied, grinning. "I love you too." Clint kissed Pepper's cheek, gave a short wave to Tony and Bruce across the hall, then darted out the front doors to go and find his seat. Selvig cleared his throat as he descended the stairs, a smile on his face.

"Graduates, it is time," he announced. "Please line up in house order by the doors." Phil turned to Pepper, feeling his stomach churn with nerves, and she gave a shaky smile in return as they moved to join their fellow Hufflepuffs, pulling their traditional pointed black hats from their pockets to place on their heads. He couldn't really hold off much longer.

.-.-.

Trying not to fidget in his nervousness, Thor kept his hands firmly clenched at his sides to avoid twisting his fingers in his robe. He was in the front row, and he could feel his father's intense gaze fixed on him. He wasn't brave enough to look in their direction, instead letting his gaze skim over the gathered crowd to where his friends were sitting. Eyes landing on Loki, he couldn't help but grin at the faint smile on his lover's face; the kind of smile he got when he wanted to beam in public but didn't want to look a fool. When their eyes met, Loki's smile widened the barest fraction, but it made Thor's heart lighten dramatically, his nerves easing. He was glad Final Assembly and Graduation Assembly were two separate events; he didn't think he would have been able to cope with the entire school, plus their parents, watching him.

Tuning back in to Headmaster Fury's speech, he unclenched his fists to applaud as the man announced Phil and Maria as Head Boy and Girl to make their speeches. The pair stood straight-backed and proud, though Phil's hands were shaking slightly, and Thor wished he could see their faces. They set their notes on the podium, and began to speak.

"If you had told me at the age of eleven that I would be spending the next seven years in the company of this particular group of people, I probably would have turned and run as far as I could," Phil remarked, drawing laughter from the crowd. Thor smiled; yes, he was much the same, when he first arrived. "I spent so long trying to figure out how to summarise my years at this school, but I just couldn't do it. The experience was so unique, so extraordinary, that it's difficult to put into words. I have had the privilege of getting to be a part of this… incredible year group, full of people who will no doubt shape the world as we grow older. Or, in Tony Stark's case, potentially destroy it."

"Hey, that was one time!" Tony called from the Ravenclaw section of the crowd, causing more laughs.

"One time that I'm sure will be repeated many, many times over," Phil joked. "But these people have learned beside me, competed against me; we've shared our lives together for seven years even if we hardly spoke. Hogwarts has been a home away from home, full of all the components of a good family, and I couldn't have asked for a better experience. Not only am I walking away with excellent grades and high career prospects, as are all of my fellow graduates, but I walk away from my time at this school with a group of friends closer than I ever imagined I could have. Brothers and sisters in everything but blood, people I am proud to call my family, who will stand by me throughout the rest of my life. I walk away with the love of my life, who I met in these halls, and who I could not bear to part with."

Thor glanced to Clint, whose cheeks were burning bright red as Darcy cackled silently at his side. Phil took a deep breath, continuing. "But most of all, I walk away with confidence. Confidence in myself, in my abilities, and the abilities of those around me. We all learned so much in our seven years of Hogwarts, even when we didn't realise we were learning, and I know my classmates will agree with me when I say that I shall be using those lessons even when I'm a hundred years old. So as we all leave this part of our lives behind and move on to the next chapter, I can safely say that none of us will forget what we learned, and we will all take with us the experiences that have allowed us to become who we are today, that will decide who we come to be. There isn't a single part of the past seven years that I would change, given the chance, for anything. And, if there's one thing I have learned in my time here, above all else, it's that you never stop learning. That, and," here he paused, chuckling slightly, "when Tony says he's had a brilliant idea, run for cover until Pepper says it's safe." He stepped back from the podium and took a bow as applause started up once more, and Thor beamed, clapping along. Maria moved to where Phil had been stood, and her hand gripped the Hufflepuff's behind the podium as she cleared her throat, sounding a little wet. Thor knew that, were he to look at her face, she would be very near tears.

"Everyone says that leaving school is the greatest feeling in the world," she started. "That feeling of finally becoming an adult, becoming your own person, no longer bound by school timetables or homework or exams. Believe me, I'm looking forward to that, but I don't think it's all that great. I mean, what do we have ahead of us? Jobs, taxes, mortgages; fun, right?" All the adults in the audience laughed, and Phil squeezed her hand supportively. "But then, thinking about it little harder, there are some experiences that could never happen in school that I'm very much excited for. Marriage, kids, pets; being able to grab a friend and apparate to a foreign country for the next week, without having to check in with your parents or arrange it around school breaks. Those nights of staying up with friends until the sun comes up, talking about your lives because you've actually been apart long enough not to know what everyone else has been doing. All the little things that we will no doubt take for granted after the first few years of freedom, and the bigger things we could never possibly forget."

She took a shaky breath, free hand reaching up to briefly wipe at her eyes. "I know I'm going to have a lot more to say after the ceremony, face to face, with friends and classmates and everyone else going through this life-changing moment with me. But right now, I have to try and speak for all of us. First off, thank you all for sharing today with us. I know it means a lot to me that you're all here, and no doubt it means just as much to the people sitting behind me. You're here to witness our transition from children to adults; sure, we're all of age already, and sometimes we feel like adults, but… I sometimes had doubts, felt like a child, even at the age of eighteen. And the best thing about that was having Hogwarts to back me up, set me back on my feet and remind me that I am a capable young woman. Now, I guess I'll have to rely on myself for that, and my friends, and my girlfriend. None of whom I would know without Hogwarts." She sighed, voice quivering, and Phil ignored propriety to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Thor was glad; he desperately wanted to hug her himself.

"I'm going to miss school," she said plainly. "I'm going to miss quidditch, and working in the library until closing time to finish an essay. I'm going to miss quiet nights in the Slytherin common room, and louder nights spent with friends. I'm going to miss the food, and my teachers, and my classmates. I'm going to miss leading Clint Barton on a wild goose chase in the middle of the day just so I can get ten minutes alone with my girl." Phil snickered, and Thor glanced over to see several of their friends laughing in the crowd, Natasha the loudest. "I'm going to miss so many things, most of which I probably won't even think about missing until I already do, but I know that because of this school I have the best support base I could possibly imagine, and the best prospects for my future. So I hope my fellow graduates agree with me when I say; Hogwarts may well be very different without us, something Headmaster Fury is no doubt grateful for, but most of all we will be very, very different without Hogwarts. And that's not always a bad thing." She reached up to wipe her eyes once more, turning further into Phil's embrace as the applause started up loudly. The pair turned to head back to their seats, Phil kissing the Slytherin on the forehead before parting from her.

Fury took his place at the podium once more, glancing over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow at Maria. "I don't know about different, Hill; not until those brats in the year below are gone too," he joked, and a cheer went up from where the rest of their group was sitting, Tasha and Clint high-fiving. Thor laughed, winking at Sif, who was in tears already despite the smile on her face. "I will now call up each student in turn to receive their diploma, beginning with Gryffindor House." That was their cue, and Thor stood with his fellow Gryffindors, filing out of their rows of chairs to line up at the edge of the stage. Fury began calling names, and Thor applauded for each and every one, beaming proudly when his friends accepted their diplomas and bowed before heading back to their seats. "Thor Odinson, who leaves us to take over his family business, and take a position in the Ministry of Magic." Thor stepped forward, chest puffed out confidently as he strode across the stage, the rich red lining of his robe shimmering in the sunlight, the gold trim on his cuffs and hem glinting blindingly bright. Fury held out a rolled up parchment, which Thor accepted reverently, shaking his headmaster's hand and then his housemaster's, grinning at them both. He saw Loki applauding fiercely as he moved to take his bow, Darcy wolf-whistling loud enough to make him chuckle.

He stared at the parchment in his hands in amazement once he was back in his seat, and the Hufflepuffs began lining up. He had done it; he had graduated.

.-.-.-.

"I now declare you all officially graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; congratulations!" Fury declared, and Bruce jumped to his feet, cheering wildly along with his yearmates, sending blue and silver sparks from the tip of his wand as he tossed his pointed wizard's hat in the air. A weight landed on his back, but he barely stumbled, recognising the familiar scent easily even amongst the crowd of people. Tony climbed off him and spun him around, kissing him hard, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Bruce could do nothing but kiss back, hands gripping the soft velvet of his lover's robes. He laughed when they parted, and Tony beamed at him, eyes shining with delight. "We did it, cupcake," he whispered, kissing him briefly. He reached out an arm, and there was a squeal as Jane was pulled into the hug, the two boys pressing smacking kisses to her cheeks. Bruce loved Tony and Steve just the same, of course, and he loved the rest of his friends equally, but the three of them were the only Ravenclaws in their group, and that was a special bond.

Before he knew what was really happening, the three of them were bundled on by the rest of their friends, Phil's scent mingling with Fandral's and Peggy's and Thor's and all the others as they piled on top of each other, ending up in a huge group hug that would send them all to the floor at any moment, laughing their heads off as they went. Hand tight in Tony's as they all untangled themselves, Bruce couldn't stop himself grinning, turning to look out at the crowd. With the ceremony officially over, everyone was up on their feet and moving towards their children, and he could see their younger friends walking towards them with wide smiles on their faces. Flooding off the stage, they made to join them, and Bruce pulled Steve into his arms. "Hey, handsome," he greeted with a kiss, smiling when Tony leaned in for one of his own with the blonde. Steve slid a long arm around each of them, beaming widely.

"Congrats, both of you. I am so proud," he murmured, kissing them each once more. Tony had graduated top of the year, of course, and with the subject prize for Potions and Charms. The only reason he hadn't taken all the subject prizes was that each student was limited to two; Bruce had narrowly beat out Jane for the Transfiguration prize, but she had Astronomy, which she was pleased about. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He started to lead them back to where they had all been sitting, the rest of the group following at a sedate pace. Bruce's eyebrows rose when he saw Steve's mom sat next to his own, grinning widely.

"Hi, Mrs Rogers," Tony greeted, surprise in his tone. "What are you doing here?" She rolled her eyes, getting up to hug them both tightly.

"I came to see you boys graduate, silly," she replied warmly. "And for the last damn time, it's Sarah. You didn't really think I'd miss your graduation, did you? You're just as much my kids as Steve is, I'm just waiting for you to make it legal." Bruce was unprepared for the swell of emotion her words brought, and squeezed Tony's hand when his boyfriend pulled away from hugging her once more, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Thank you," the billionaire murmured, and Sarah patted his cheek fondly.

"Don't mention it, sweetheart." Steve was grinning at his mother, and Bruce leaned up to kiss his cheek, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. Phil and Maria's speeches were still stuck with him; he too wouldn't change a single second of his time at Hogwarts.

The next half hour or so was full of more hugs and kisses and handshakes than he could keep track of, several people dropping by to congratulate them and check with Tony about details for the party the next day. Bruce went along with it all in a bit of a daze, having given up on keeping tears at bay a long time ago, a smile on his face as he stood with his friends and boyfriends, overwhelmed with emotion. He was hugging Pepper when he heard raised voices, and turned in alarm to see Odin stood with his arms folded over his chest, staring down at Thor and Loki. The pair were holding hands and glaring defiantly at their father, and Bruce realised with a jolt that Odin must have caught them kissing in celebration.

"How dare you both!" The bearded man exclaimed, expression thunderous. "I raised you to be proper pureblood boys, to be brothers, not to engage in such… _perversions_."

"You never raised us as brothers, Father," Thor retorted, actually standing up to his father for once. "You raised me to believe that I was better than Loki, that he was lesser because he was adopted. It was never said aloud, but I have never been stupid. All it took was you praising me and scolding him for identical things, for me to see that you were _never_ happy with his achievements. You constantly tried to shape me to become the man you wanted me to be; even when that clearly did not agree with what _I_ wanted to be." The anger was clear in his tone, and Bruce rushed forward with Tony and Steve to stand with his friends in solidarity. "I love Loki in a way that is pure and untainted by your prejudice; I see him for the man he is, the man he became with no help from you, and I love every part of that man."

"You cannot blame them for loving each other, Odin," Volstagg declared, voice easily heard over the noise. Several other groups of families had paused to watch the events unfold, but none of them faltered under the scrutiny. "And you will find yourself deeply, deeply outnumbered should you try to oppose them. There is no blood relation; there is nothing morally wrong with the union."

"All you have to contest of the pairing is Loki's blood purity," Fandral remarked coolly, stood shoulder to shoulder with the Slytherin boy. "And, well, that wouldn't look very good now, would it?" Odin faltered as he watched several parents of his son's friends stand with the teenagers, glaring at him, his face turning steadily redder in anger.

"Loki has never been my son," he hissed eventually, venom in his tone as he stared at the Slytherin. "And you, Thor, are my son no longer." With that said, he stormed towards the school gates, apparating away as soon as he was past the boundary line. Bruce could see Thor and Loki practically trembling beside each other, and wished he could do something to help.

"Don't listen to him, boys." The voice startled them all, and they turned to see Frigga smiling from her place beside Sif's mother; her place stood with the people opposing her husband. "He is a bigot and a fool, and I can only apologise to you both for not seeing how he treated you." She made her way through the crowd of people until she was stood in front of her sons, placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders. "You will _always_ be my sons, both of you. He has no power over me, nor over you, and he cannot truly disinherit you Thor without leaving himself with no heir." She smiled, leaning in to kiss their cheeks in turn. "I shall bring the rest of your belongings to the London house tomorrow, once you have settled in," she promised. "And I love you both equally, and wish you the very best in your relationship."

"You knew, didn't you," Loki surmised, and she laughed lightly, stroking his cheek.

"Oh, my dear boy, I have known from the very beginning. I merely thought it would spook you should I try and intrude. But remember, _I_ am the one who washes your bedsheets." Both boys turned as red as the lining of Thor's robes, and Frigga laughed once more. "If you will excuse me, I must catch up with my husband before he damages something in his rage. But I am so proud of you, Thor, and I will see you both soon. I love you." Hugging and kissing her sons once more, she hurried away after Odin, apparating swiftly.

It was clear both Thor and Loki were shaken by the confrontation, their knuckles white where their fingers twined. Thor cleared his throat, a sheepish look crossing his pale face. "My apologies," he murmured, "we did not intend to cause a scene."

"Oh, nonsense," Fandral's mother said with a roll of her eyes, squeezing his shoulder. "You boys have nothing to apologise for; certainly not for being in love. Besides, Odin has always been a brute." Thor and Loki smiled faintly at her words, seeming to relax when they saw that everyone else supported them.

"You okay, sweetie?" Darcy asked Loki with concern in her eyes. He nodded stiffly, allowing her to tuck herself into his side.

"I'm fine," he insisted, though he looked far from it.

"I think it's time for us old folks to get going," Mrs Potts declared softly, looking around as many other parents began to disperse. "We'll all see you at pick up tomorrow, anyway." Her words seemed to be the trigger for parents to start saying their goodbyes, drawing the attention off Thor and Loki as they composed themselves, and Bruce hugged his mother tightly, kissing her cheek.

"I'm proud of you, sweetie," she told him. "I know I haven't been the best, what with your condition, but… I'm proud of you, and Tony, and the rest of your friends. I love you." Had it been three years ago, Bruce would have maybe said something harsh, would have been bitter and angry at just how much she _didn't_ cope with his condition, and how he could count the number of times she'd said the words 'I'm proud of you' to him on one hand. But he had grown so much since he was fifteen, and he knew better, and he didn't have it in him to be bitter. People made bad decisions; it wasn't his problem. He had his friends to support him when his mother didn't.

"I love you too, Mom. I'll see you tomorrow." He would only see her for an hour or so, enough to drop his stuff off, change, and head to Tony's for the party. Then he'd start the process of moving in for good with his boyfriend, and he honestly couldn't say how often he'd see his mother after that.

When the only people left stood there were teenagers, and all goodbyes had been said, the group started the walk back up to the castle, still on a high from graduation. He honestly couldn't wait for the party; a last hurrah before joining the adult world. They'd have a graduation party next year, and the year after, but they'd be different. They wouldn't be _his_.

He let out a long sigh of pleasure when he, Steve and Tony walked into their room after grabbing a quick dinner from the buffet set out in the common room, ready to spend the last night in Ravenclaw together. Immediately shrugging off his graduation robe, he spelled it to hang neatly in the wardrobe, charming Tony's to do the same as the genius just let his pool on the floor in a puddle of black velvet and royal blue silk. They really were gorgeous robes; he was of the opinion that the Ravenclaw robes were the best looking, but that could have been bias. He would probably think the Gryffindor ones most attractive next year, when Steve was wearing them. Slipping off his shoes, he grinned when Steve's arms wrapped around him from behind, leaning back into the broad chest. "Graduating top two in the year," the Gryffindor drawled slowly, reaching out with one arm to pull Tony into the embrace. "I'm in love with a pair of nerds." Bruce snorted, turning to grab him by the tie and pull him down for a kiss, feeling Tony slide a hand up the back of his shirt. Steve's suit had been tailored to perfection, and it had taken all of Bruce and Tony's combined resolve not to jump off the stage mid-ceremony and peel it off him. Now, however, they had no such restraint.

"Our nerdiness gets you hot," Tony declared smugly, undoing the buttons of Steve's shirt. "Don't deny it."

"Maybe a little," Steve conceded, smirking. "I am so proud of you both, I swear." He'd said it about fifty times already that afternoon, but the words didn't stop causing happy flutters in Bruce's chest.

"Yeah, well think how we feel, having sex with a future Head Boy," the werewolf teased in reply. Steve chuckled, leaning down for an open-mouthed kiss as his large hands slipped Bruce's belt from its loops.

"Hmm, I don't know about that," he murmured, blue eyes dark with lust and blonde hair mussed already from Tony's hands, his chest bared but for his Gryffindor tie. "I don't see much sex happening here."

"We should fix that," Tony remarked breathlessly, sucking dark lovebites up Steve's neck. "Like, now." Bruce's chest rumbled with laughter, and he easily began to walk them towards the double bed against the wall. Their last night in the Ravenclaw dorms; they were going to make the most of it.

.-.-.-.

The next morning, they were all up early to have breakfast and gather their things before catching the train to London. It took Tony a lot longer than it usual did to climb out from between Bruce and Steve in order to shower and dress that morning; as much as he was looking forward to leaving, to living with Bruce and being able to put all his effort into working for Stark Industries, he really was going to miss Hogwarts. He owed pretty much everything good in his life to the school, and to the friends he'd made there.

Walking between his two lovers with the rest of their friends on the way down to Hogsmeade station, his shrunken trunk in his pocket, Tony paused to look over his shoulder, back at the castle. It was hard to believe that it was only seven years ago he had set eyes upon it for the very first time. He could remember it, clear as day; the bitter cold of the wind off the lake's surface as the boats took them across, trying not to stare overtly at Bruce as he attempted to figure out why he was so intrigued by his new friend, stomach churning with nerves about the upcoming sorting. He'd been such a different person back then.

A pair of dry lips pressing against his cheek snapped him out of his reminiscing, and he turned to see Bruce at his side, smiling knowingly. "We've got too much ahead of us to wish we could go back," he murmured softly. Steve's arms wound around him from behind, thick and comforting around his waist, and Tony sighed. Bruce was right; they had so much to look forward to. Their whole lives ahead of them, really. But Hogwarts had been home for seven years, and would still be home to Steve for one more, and a large part of Tony wished things could stay the way they were for just a while longer. He didn't know if he was ready to grow up yet.

"Yeah, okay." An arm around each of his lovers, he turned away from the castle, looking to where the rest of their group were waiting for them, closer to the train. Leaving Hogwarts was the end of a huge part of his life, but it was the beginning of an even bigger one. A beginning that would truly start with the party that was set to begin in a mere ten hours. He smiled to himself at the thought, imagining drinking, dancing, friends, and the chance to get all up on his sexy boyfriends without anyone complaining. Well; start as you mean to go on.


End file.
